Hetalia Good vs Evil (1p side)
by Suzume214
Summary: What would happen if a one day there was a meeting with a 1p and 2p was never meant to happen.Possibly the horrible out come from the 2p!Axis devious plans for the 1p!s this is possibly the largest test any of the nations had to face, but what will happen in the end.Who will win or will this new bloody war against their opposites come to a stop?...Curious yet?Stick around.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"China-san, am going to go outside." A small boy said existed a door.

"Okay, just be careful Japan!" China called as the small boy took off running, and then looked at the other young nations that stood by him." come on." China said walking back inside, slowly they followed.

Japan enjoyed being outside in the morning, it was always so peaceful to him, and beautiful. Even though it was parable just his imagination, it felt like every step he took the woods flourished more and more. Japan continued happily until a bone chilling wind hit him, he shivered and rubbed his hands together.

"How strange, it is in the middle of summer. Why was that breeze so cold." He thought out loud when a small fleck of ash passed by him. For what every reason he ran to where it came from, soon he got there and froze. Japan stood a few inches away from a perfect line that dived the gorgeous forest and a waste land. Filled with dying, dead or rioting humans and animals, and no live plants any where.

Japan heard a small squeak and looked down to a small white bunny, it paw was stuck under a branch some how. Quickly he got the small frantic animal free, when it was free it bite his hand and ran over the straight line. Japan checked his hand when he heard it scream this time, it's scream was almost deafening. In a effort to block out the screaming Japan put his hands over his ears, not caring at the time if blood got in his hair on his face.

Soon it's crying and screaming stopped, but Japan wished he never opened his eyes. What use to be a bunny was a wrangled bloody mess, with it's beady eyes still looking at the young child. Judging him for something he didn't do, all he wanted to do was help the small creature, not send it to it's death. Japan shrunk down into a small ball shaking his head saying 'no' over and over again.

_**Crack**_

Japan looked up when he heard a sharp distinct crack, at first he saw nothing that wasn't there. Slowly he stop up to get a better view, and again found nothing. This time he looked behind himself to see if he was being followed, nope, no luck. All that was there was the bright morning sun and morning glories.

"Oi." A voice said from behind him, but he didn't want to look back, frighten by what he saw and what he might see.

_Nobody's here, nobody's on the other side ether. It is just my imagination, that's all it is. No a dream, this is all just a bad dream, so the rabbit didn't die, there is not two sides. There never was and there will never be anything like this in re life._

"Really, you know am here. So stop pretending that am not. Face your fears Japan" The person hissed, but what caught Japan off guard is that they knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Japan demanded to know, but still didn't turn around.

"I, heh, I am you ,Japan." The man said making Japan's eyes widen in shock and udder terror.

"No that can no-"His sentence faded when he faced the man. He was right, only thing was he was a adult wearing a black uniform with blood splatters all over it and crimson colored eyes. Japan let out a shaky breath when he saw him, and took a few steps back.

"You are lying!" Japan snapped, but falling silent when he heard the man laugh evilly. Japan flinched when he grabbed the dead rabbit by it's neck, and then looking at it as if a new toy for him.

"Wh-what are you doing! Leave it be, let it sleep!" Japan snapped again not expecting to get a icy glare, and a chilling smirk.

"Well then, he is yours so..." He laughed throwing it in Japan's direction smacking his arm. Japan fell backwards after words, not at all liking the filling of blood soaking his sleeve and sticking to his arm. The man crossed over the line, or so Japan thought. Instead he brought the waste land with him, slowly he kneeled in front of the small boy.

"Am your 2p self, second player."2p!Japan said in a tone that said he was enjoying ever second of this. 2p!Japan held his hand to the child acting like he wanted to help Japan now. Japan went to take his hand but something told him not to. Instead he glared into his crimson colored eyes, grabbed the log the rabbit was stuck under and smacked him in the head. When 2p!Japan was down Japan took the chance to stand up and run. Unfortunely 2p!Japan was faster and was only a few steps behind the small boy. The second Japan's foot hit China's property 2p!japan caught up and gripped his small arm.

"China! China!" Japan cried and screamed, not even seconds after Japan screamed the door slammed open with China behind it. China stepped out glaring at 2p!Japan holding onto his little bother.

"Hey let go of Japan now!" China snapped walking towards them, 2p!Japan didn't say anything, he only shot a icy glare at him.

"Fine then"China hissed bringing out his Wok, and quickly moved out of 2p!Japn's vision. Soon he brought it down on him, he let out a painful cry and let go of Japan.

"Now that should teach you to leave my little bothers and sister alone!" China snapped as 2p!Japan stood up still glareing. Until someone who looked just like China came down beside him, threw something at the ground that created smoke. After it cleared up they were gone.

"Hmph, good riddance." China hissed. Japan started to cry when he stood up.

"Big bother." He said weakly China dropped the Wok and ran over to him, instantly checking his arm that had rabbit blood on it. After he realized he was fine China hugged his bother tightly, soon the other Asian nations joined them. Japan was happy to be home, and safe, and for once didn't mind getting a hug let alone being touched.

"I wa..hic so sca-scared!" Japan cried hugging them tighter.

"I know, but your home now." China said not letting go of any of them. "All of you are home now." He said, sounding more liking he was holding back tears.

"Ho..hic home." Japan echoed sounding happy."I.. hic. Do not.. w-hic to lose..hic..home."Japan said as his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

\


	2. Chapter 1:New Vows, pains and scars

Chapter 1:

New Vows, pains and scars

Japan, Italy and Germany all sit around a small fire, well expect Italy. He was fast asleep, oblivious to the world outside of his dreams. Japan was pretty much asleep and eventually his eyes slid closed, however seconds later he heard a crack from the woods. His head quickly went up as he looked at the woods tree line, not realizing Germany was still awake.

"What is the matter Japan?" He asked Japan.

"Nothing, I probable heard a animal." Japan said looking at the fire, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched.

Which he was, they all were by three different men, every single one of them waiting for them all to fall asleep. But they knew they would not be able to wait that long, well at least one of them.

"Come on..we don't have all night" One of them hissed, his purple eyes watching the flames, or maybe a sleeping Italy.

"I'm with him, I can't wait much longer Japan." Another with a heavy German accent, Japan looked at them before moving through the dense forest when he saw a flash of light in the sky. He looked at the sky, realizing that it was overcast, not only overcast but it was now stormy. Quickly he walked back wearing a happy, but evil smile.

"May not have to wait much longer he said pointing at the sky.

A few minutes passed when the first rain drop fell on Germany head, waking him up. Japan followed but for different reasons and it was written all over color drained face. Then the rain poured and put the fire out, Japan and Germany both jumped when the thunder rumbled across the sky and a streak of lightning followed after it.

"This is what I was afraid of." Germany sighed when Italy sat up looking around.

"Hey, it's raining." Italy said in his usual chipper tine, Japan and Germany looked at him and smiled. The lighting cracked between the huge clouds when Italy's smile faltered and his eyes opened in confusion but terror. Germany tilted his head when his smile feel but Japan stood up in seconds and had his katana out.

The next time the lighting shown what Italy saw Japan stepped back words when he saw those crimson eyes that hunted him for so long, but going to allow it to rule over him anymore.

"Hello Japan."2p!Japan said with a wicked smile, as 2p!Italy stood behind Italy and 2p!Germany behind Germany.

"Why are you here?" Japan growled then heard Italy let out a startled cry, he looked back to nothing but darkness.

Please, I need to see I need light

Japan thought, and as if the thunderstorm wanted to help them, the lighting came much quicker lighting up the beach very quickly and often. Japan saw 2p!Italy holding a gun against Italy's head.

"Hey" Germany shouted, quickly getting 2p!Germany off of him, and helped Italy. And the whole time Japan had forgotten about 2p!Japan, and remember either just in time or too late. He spun around just as he was about to get stabbed in the side, instead got stabbed in his right shoulder.

"You should pay more attention to your enemies, Nihon"2p!Japan said with a small but evil smirk. Then advanced towards Japan, even if it hurt like crazy, with his right arm he flipped backwards. Japan smiled when he saw the shocked look on 2p!Japan's face.

"What's the matter you, your face ahs lost color." Japan taunted, not realizing that only mad him angrier, thankfully figuring out when 2p! Japans attacks came faster then the last. Meanwhile Germany handled both 2p!Germany and 2p! Italy was extremely fast landing three or four hits faster then 2p!Germany, but his were much more painful.

Germany was managing at least, but barely and it was starting to become noticeable. Italy watched his friends fighting through bleary eyes. He looked at his white flag then back at 2p!Italy,he opened his eyes again and cracked the large wooden stick in half.

"No more, I won't stand by anymore." Italy said standing up and running up to where Germany was. Quickly he hit 2p!Italy's hand sending his gun flying into the deep blue ocean. 2p!Italy watched it then looked back at Italy with a sly grin.

"Italy!" Germany asked in shock, catching Japan attention.

"Ve!" Italy laughed watching 2p!Italy very ,very carefully. However both Japan and Germany being distracted by Italy both got pushed to the ground.

"So, your not going to be a little freakin wimp anymore!"2p1Italy laughed, but his smile faded when he saw how serous Italy expression.

"No..I" Italy paused and saw Japan and Germany pinned to the ground, very close to death now." I won't let my friends fight my fights anymore, now it's my turn to protect them! "Italy snapped spinning around and hitting 2p!Germany head with a loud thack. Then quickly moved to where 2p!Japan was, but he expected it blocked Italy head attack.

"You're going to have to have more then a stick to beat me."2p!Japan sneered, but Italy wasn't phased he just put on a large smile. In a few heart beat Japan was back on his feet and 2p!Japan was slammed into the sand. 2p!Italy came behind Italy again as he turned around and almost hit him again.

"Try this one on for size. "2p!Italy hissed bringing out a knife, and smiling at Italy. 2p!Italy tired to stab Italy but only saw him flip backwards then run behind him, sending 2p!Italy into a tree. 2p!Italy sat there for a few seconds, that blow knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Italy walked over to him, point the sharp edge of the large stick at his throat. 2p!Italy glared up at him, proving he wouldn't admit defeat from someone like Italy. When the sharp edge got closer to his neck he saw a shine of his knife, and carefully grabbed it without 1p!Italy realizing.

"Give up, you won't win." Italy hissed, 2p! Italy grinned.

"How about seeing you die slowly and painfully." He laughed, and then went to stab Italy's leg, but realizing he had his knife back , Italy moved and only got a deepish gash in his leg.

Italy took a few steps back, refusing to go down at all cost. 2p!Italy quickly got to his feet and threw the knife at Italy's face, not at all expecting him to catch it. 2p!Italy looked startled for a second, then fell to the floor when his own knife flew into his leg. He let out a small cry telling the others he was down ..for now.

2p!Germany who treated both Italy and Japan like younger bothers, despite what happened when they first meet. Quickly he kicked Germany in the back, that only took Germany down for a few seconds. When Germany got to his feet and caught 2p! Germanys punch, as well as his other and flipping backwards, hopeing he would he would slam his body into the ground. Thud, no such luck, he was just like standing just Germany now, so in quick thought Germany lunched 2p!Germany through the air into a tree. He hit his head on immediate contact with the tree.

2p!Japan saw that out of the corner of his eye along with 2p!Italy trying to get back up and attack and end up hitting a tree as well. He hissed in annoyance and managed to get Japan's arm, he smiled at Japans pained look.2p!Japan then went to do his special, which was moving extremely speeds and stabbing his enemy multiple times, rendering them dead when he was finished. Japan saw what he was going to ,stuck his sword into the soft sand lifting both feet of the ground spinning him around, kicking 2p!Japan right in the back.

For a second 2p!Japan coughed violently then flipped backwards, landing in a kneel and kicking the back of Japan's knees. Of course Japan went down,but as soon as 2p!Japan went to stab him in the back he some how managed to filp backwards through the air catch 2p!Japans hand bringing them both crashing to the ground. Japan ignored the pain and cut 2p!Japans arm wide open, and for once he heard 2p!Japan let out a cry of pain.

Japan, Italy and Germany both joined each other along with the 2p!Axis Powers. They were all beat-up, but held death glares. Japan smile when he heard Italy happy about possibly getting rid of them for now, but something told Japan they were wrong. 2p!Italy smiled deviously before moving at incredible fast speed taking Italy's weapon, smacking him into the ground with a loud but very dull thud, and as if a burn for what he did to him threw a knife into Italy's elg at the same place. Italy let out a sharp cry when he did.

"Italy!" Germany snapped but Japan whispered. He reached a hand out when Germany was the next to crash to the ground, and for some strange reason h2pItaly did the same think to him. Japan was just happy he was unconuios so he couldn't hear him cry out in a pain.

"Germany?" Japan whispered, just as 2p!Japan ran him though, without realizing he missed all major organs. Doing so it gave Japan one last burst of strength to stab 2p!Italy in the side, slice open 2p! Germany's leg and stab 2p!Japans leg. 2p1Japan hit him hard in his stomach with his hilt and 2p!Germany tired to a tree but he landed in the water.

"Let's get out of here."2p!Italy coughed, holding his side.

"Yeah."2p!Germany agreed and 2p!Japan nodded curtly. When they left Japan felt warm tears stream his bloody face.

"I…am..so…..s…..orry, Italy….Germany."He managed to say before his eyes slid shut.


	3. Chapter2:New ally :2p! Belarus

Chapter 2:

New ally :2p! Belarus

Japan woke up in a quaint room, but felt his heart raced. He had no idea where he was nor did he know where Italy and Germany at the that lack of knowledge bothered him, almost to the point where someone would have a mental break Japan struggled to sit up, for a few minutes he stopped to breathe holding his arm against his stomach.

'2p!Japan knocked the air out of me, so how am I still shocked that it still hurts to breath.' Japan thought pushing himself carefully off the though he wanted to land softly and painless he ended up curling into a tight ball for a few seconds before moving again.

Slowly he stood up but before he walked any where he looked at the massive bruise on him, not far from the dieframe at all, only am inch was thankful for it to be at least that far away and not actual being the part of his with that walked toward the door and tired to open the door, however it wouldn't budge it was locked from the outside.

He moved away from the door and looked around for another way more he looked the more he dreaded, the only way that seemed like he would be getting out was the walked over and opened the window even if his right arm screamed in protest when he stuck his head out and let out a heavy sigh, he was on at least the second level of the house.

Japan looked back when he heard talking and footsteps right outside his door now, and one of them sounded all to familiar.

'2p!Italy'

Japan thought then looked out the window again, there was no way down without breaking he took his chances at facing 2p!Italy.

"Well go then, don't stand here you idiot!"Japan heard 2p!Italy snap at looked around for a weapon of any kind, then back at the curtain. Quickly he ripped it down taking the pole out of the ash color curtain, singing it once to see how good it would work for him.2p!Italy walked into ,not expecting Japan to be up and standing 2p!Italy looked at his empty bed a strange smile appeared on his face but he didn't meet Japans eyes…yet.

"So you're awake?" He mused, but Japan didn't answer he just glared coldly at him. 2p!Italy looked at him his eyes dark and full of blood wanted something or someone to torture and kill slowly and nothing could hide that, was because of that's who he was?He didn't know and honestly, could care less.

"Well,th-

"Were am I and where our my friends?!" Japan snapped, 2p!Italy shrugged and laughed a little at his reaction.

"That, I won't answer, you should know that by now."He said messing with the knife in his pocket. Japan narrowed his eyes again when he realized he had a knife, or more. Japan made one step and once again they were at it again, only destroying the room in the process. No matter how many times Italy went to stab him , Japan would block it then try to attack him self.

2p!"Italy's knife sent sparks as it ran across the metal pole, Japan took the time to kick him back.2p!Italy wiped the blood from his mouth, recalling how hard the pole meet his lip. Japan was still having issues with breathing from last night events, making the world spin often. And at one of the worse times, 2p!Italy saw this and stared aiming and thronging the knifes, after one cut him right beneath his right eye he looked up at the ceilings support beams.

Before the next knife came Japan managed to get on it, and 2p!Italy lost sigh of him. Not at all aware of him now right behind him on the beam, until he swung down kicking 2p!Italy's back. With a sick thud Japan landed on the floor safe and sound. Quickly he grabbed the pole and bolted out of the room, watching out for any other 2p!s.

"Damn, his good. But still has a lot to learn" He hissed then took off after him. 2p!Italy got to his feet, wiping blood out of his eye this time.

Japan heard him and turned around quickly before a knife ended up in the back of his leg. 2p!Italy glared that had always worked, and couldn't realize how much 1p!Japan and 2p!Japan fought much a like, making them both skilled and dangerous fighters. 2p!Italy stopped and Japan followed but they were both still on their guard.

"That's enough!" A girl shouted stepping in between them.

"Be-Belarus?" Japan stammered in shock, she certainly sounded like her but wore a bright pink dress and had no weapon in hand.

"He!"2p!Italy stopped when she put her hand up

"This is my house and nobody will be killed under this roof!" She snapped, finally he got the hint and walked off. When he did she watched then grinned at Japan.

"Wow! You two really don't look that different, well none of us really do!Ha ha" She said cheerfully, but she stopped when she saw how confused Japan looked.

"What's wrong let me guess your Belarus is frightening and loves your Russia to death." She guessed, laughing when Japan nodded still too stunned to speak.

"Well, there's a difference I'm terrified of my older bother..So Japan is anyone looking for you guys right now?" She asked, snapping Japan out of his stun. Japan suddenly felt terrible and looked to the floor when he saw his trembling hand. Belarus looked at him, feeling a little scared for him.

"Oh, Feliciano and Ludwig are awake they want to see you!" She said cheerfully and grabbed his wrist pulling him to be they were. When they got to the room she opened the door very quickly making them all jump.

"Ah ha, wow I even scared myself!" She laughed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh hello Japan" Italy said wearing his usual smile and Germany gave a brief smile. Japan smiled for a second before he started to tremble not only his hands anymore. Italy tilted his head in confusion when Japan gaze fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Belarus asked starting to become very concerned for Japan.

"I'm happy…..really happy….but I" He said sniffling giving away that he was crying.

"Japan." Italy said, slowly Japan looked up at them, smiling but tears did stream his face. Italy managed to get up along with Germany and limped over to him. Italy not remembering what happened every time he hugged Japan before hugged him, and was shocked. He didn't care, but he cried much harder.

"I'm sorry!" Japan said feeling like last nights events were his fault.

"Why are you sorry?" Belarus asked, a little confused, Italy let go when Japan turned to face her.

"So he never told you?"2p!Japan said from behind them, smirking at them." They seem well enough to go back were they came from." He added with a yawn of boredom. Belarus looked at him, her eyes filled with shock as well as distrust.

"Hey that's not very fair! Leave them be Japan their still getting back on their feet!" Belarus snapped, obviously very against the idea of them leaving still being injured severely. She shrunk a little back when he stepped towards her, but managed to point out were Japan's sword was with out 2p!Japan realizing.

"You do not want to make me angry." He hissed soon smirking smugly when he saw the look of terror in her eyes. Belarus slapped him, knowing it was stupid, but she didn't care. She was scared and could not stop herself in time to rationalize her actions.2p!Japan's smile faded and his face grew dark, very dark.

Belarus went to move away but when she did she felt the blade of his sword meet her neck, and slowly he pressed not really stopping when she started to blood.

"Stop it!"She cried, struggling to move, as if his icy glare froze her in Italy looked around to help her get 2p!Japan away and found a tea tray and smacked him in the head with it well Germany came behind and punched him, not intending for the wall to break when he slammed into it. Italy stopped in front of her smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked she nodded holding a hand to her neck. "Come with us, or else he'll kill you." Italy offered.

"I- I couldn't, my bother would hunt

"We will protect you, it is the least we can do for you helping us." Japan interrupted her and facing away from them waiting for something. Germany was about to ask what he was doing when 2p!Japan slammed his blade against Japan's blade. Italy and Belarus moved out of the way as 2p!Japan knocked Japan off balance, for a second 2p!Japan's blade was aimed for Japans heart.

Even if Japan was hurt he managed move quickly miss his death attack by a few inches.2p!Japan let out a hiss of annoyance when Japan cut his Japan got to his feet he shivered when 2p!Japan let out a dark evil laugh.

"Oh please you really think anything your doing is hurting me..well try again. It take a lot!"He laughed slashing at Japan chest, Japan didn't react fast enough to move from him and ended up kneeling on the ground in a tight ball.2p!Japan smirked when he saw his friends trying to keep up with out had just happened.

"That's better" He paused as he slid his blade towards his neck, and making him look at him."I want to see your brown eyes dull when I take the pleasure in killing you." He hissed. Italy and Germany tired to go forward but someone stopped them

"Hey, get away from him ~aru!" Someone shouted and both Japans looked at him in shock." Need some help Nihon~aru" He added with a sly smirk.

Author note:I ended this way because to me it makes it more intense. Well hope you enjoyed it, please comment, I would like to know your thoughts on it! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3:Home sweet Home Aru

Chapter 3

Home Sweet Home~aru

"Need help Nihon~aru" He asked, laughing when Japan gapped at him.

"China!" Italy asked, he sound over-joyed but confused of how he here.

"The girl told me were you guys were, the second she told me I headed over here.~aru" China explained looking at them, laughing when he saw 2p!Belarus wave her hands back in worth as if to say no.

"In may defense it was an accident, a good one but still." She said quickly then let out a gasp. "Kiku!" She cried when she saw blood drip down his neck.

"Hey~aru! " China snapped bringing out his wok and smacking 2p!Japan through the wall again. Quickly both China and Belarus helped a dazed Japan to his feet.

"Uh I think that woke everybody else up, we need to get out of here now!" Belarus told them helping Japan walk as best as they could. Italy and Germany nodded and opened all the doors, as soon as they were outside they stopped.

"It's snowing?!" Germany said, the only two that knew were they were China and Belarus.

"Hello, her house is in my nation!~aru" China pointed out then looked behind him when he heard people behind them." Great, there catching up~aru" China growled.

"Le…let me go" Japan managed to say making everyone look him like he was insane. "Just do it now"! He snapped, China and Belarus finally did, a little shocked to see him stand on his own. Japan point one hand out facing the 2p!s.

"Final Secret art: Lamentable Thoughts!" Japan shouted making the ground give out into a huge hole. Everyone stopped when they saw this, it was amazing, and terrifying at the same time. China grabbed Japan when he almost fell in, he let out a heavy but relived sigh when he caught him.

"Wow, his so light! What dose Nihon eat, or dose he even eat! ~ aru" China said, Italy looked at 2p! Belarus then Germany before they started to laugh at China's reaction, China looked back at them smiling. They all jumped when an arrow landed in front of Italy, afterwards they suddenly remembered that they were being chased by very dangerous people.

"Ha, lets get out of here!" Italy said laughing nervously, and no one had to be told twice, but 2p!Belarus did hastate and looked back at the other 2p! Nations. They all looked highly irritated, besides Switzerland, who waved good-bye to her. That told her that it was okay, they both didn't like everything their fellow nations did and always wanted to go some were else, but not alone. She waved back then ran after the 1p!Nations, China looked at her when she caught up to them.

"So, you're coming with us?" Italy asked when he stopped and checked his leg.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Belarus said cheerfully, and clapped her hands together like a small child when they were excited about something.

"Well let's go home." Germany said, everyone nodded ion agreement, it took them about a week to get back to Chinas, but they were more then happy to be home to some extent.

**At China's**

2p!Belarus sat at the table early in the morning well China bandaged her arm tightly, hopeing the cut on her arm would stop bleeding for the time being.

"There you go~aru"China said smiling at her, knowing that must have been painful for her. She looked at it before looking at China.

"Thank you so much, I didn't realize the I had the gash on my, and probable wouldn't have."She laughed, China didn't laugh for a few seconds, and when he did he still didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Oh, I see Ludwig and Feliciano are back on their feet, that makes me happy but.,hows Kiku?" She asked remembering how much blood he lost when they escaped. China let out a long sigh before answering her question.

"His doing much better, but it will take a few more days before he can move around..~aru. "China said in a sad tone.

"Hey! Don't worry Wang Yao, from what I saw of Kiku he'll be back on his feet in no time!" Belarus said, trying to cheer him up. China looked up at her and nodded in agreement, then laughed.

Japan opened his eyes when he heard laughter ,he sat up with barely any problems. Despite his chest throbbing with pain and sometimes making him have short breaths his was fine. He pushed the black off then stood up and slowly and carefully headed down stairs. When he got to the first floor were the kitchen was he peered past the wall, watching 2p!Belarus and China.

"Well, I didn't Know Kiku turned into a child?"She joked China turned around just as Japan pulled his head back.

"Japan, why are you up!" China snapped standing up, Japan let out a shaky sigh before walking into the kitchen.

China looked very irritated at Japan, but then his face softened as he walked up to him.

"Chi..na,is..someth…ing..wrong?" Japan managed to say he took a step back when China's eyes became watery. Suddenly he hugged Japan, who was not any the mood to be touched.

"I"Japan stated to say until China cut him off

"I am your older bother, I am suppose to protect you.~aru. Not you protect me, from now on protecting you and our other siblings is my job" China cried, hugging his younger bother tightly. Japan felt tears weld in his eyes, but he fought them off, slowly Japan hugged his older bother remembering that horrible da when he was younger.

Moments later Italy and Germany came down stairs on to be stopped by 2p! pointed to the kitchen and they looked over. China stopped crying long enough to actual speak.

"You understand me.~aru, any problems and you come to me, am going to be a different big bother now, towards all of my youger siblings.~aru" China said, Japan nodded." You know evern though you are all grown I still see you as little boys and girls, and that day when you helped us scared me half to death.~aru, am just happy your home safe and sound now." China said patting Japans arm then hugged him again when he stated to cry.

"Now why don't we all have something nice to eat.~aru" China said after helping Japan to a seat, everyone nodded.

When China was done cooking and sat with them Japan spoke up.

"Thank you, big bother." He said, everyone looked at them smiling. China smiled and nodded to him.

'_Yes home is with my friends and family, and will always be that way'_

Japan thought, laughing when Italy said something Italy like.


	5. Chapter 4: 2p Belarus and Taiwan's darke

Chapter 4:

2p!Belarus and Taiwan's darkest hour

2p!Belarus or Natalia sat on the stairs outside China's house thinking back to what happened a few hours before she was alone.

"_**Natalia, tonight is a world meeting ~ want you to come along, but first I want a doctor to check Japan. I know we checked him ourselves but still, see you in a few wear something nice~aru"China said walking down the stairs as Italy followed behind him.**_

"_**Ciao Natalia, hope you have a nice day." Italy said hugging her then joined the others. Japan bowed before he shut the door then she was all alone for the next few hours.**_

Natalia let out a bored sigh when she heard something from the bamboo.

"A panda maybe?" She thought out loud, when it came again she stood up and looked around. "Hello?" She called, a small yelp answered her. Quickly she moved toward the sound found a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a gold-trimmed qipao top with long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt and pink slippers.

"Oh!" The girl said standing up with a small panda. "D-Do you know were teacher is?" She stammered hiding her face behind the panda cub. Natalia giggled giving the girl confidence to speak and stop hiding behind the small panda.

"Am Taiwan, w-who are you?" Taiwan asked now hugging the panda cub.

"Be-Natalia, it is nice to meet you Taiwan. " Natalia smiled and held out her hand. "Yao isn't here right now but he will be back soon in a few hours. Want to wait with me?" She offered, Taiwan nodded then took her hand as they went inside.

_Well I guess I was right about '**teacher'** being China HOO!_

"Natalia, how did you meet teacher? " Taiwan asked watching her carefully.

"Well, I helped him in need and in return he bandaged my arm." Natalia knew she was confused when she saw the bandages on her arm. "Strange knife accident, am a klutz in the kitchen. "She lied, but Taiwan appeared to believe her, but Natalia felt terrible about lieing to such a sweet girl.

Meanwhie

"Yay! Japan's all healthy now!" Italy said just as someone bumped into Japan dropping a letter. Japan quickly picked it up but when he went to go give it back they were gone.

"What in the world?" Japan thought out loud, then looked at the letter.

"What is that?~aru?"China asked when both Germany and China joined them outside.

"A letter, addressed to us?"Germany said reading the envelope, after Japan opened it careful.

"Say good-bye to 2p!Belarus, signed Axis Powers China and England…"Japan looked at the others and they were all confused."Oh no."Japan said figuring out who it was from.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked him, still confused.

"It's the 2p!s, there going after her because she helped us!" Japan said in an urgent tone, they stopped to think for a second.

"We are to far away an-"China was cut off by America walking up to them.

"Here they are, come dudes we have to leave for the meeting." He said starting to push them to a plane. Thankful or un thankful Japan tripped and took the chance he nodded at Japan, telling him to go ahead.

"We have to distract America, at least long enough for Japan to get away.~"aru"China whispered Germany and Italy nodded, and did just that.

-Back at China's house

"So wha-"Natalia stopped when she heard a loud banging at China's front door. Slowly she looked out the window and let out a gasp loud enough for Taiwan to hear her gasp. Natalia turned around to face and grabbed her shoulders.

"Taiwan you have to get out of here." Natalia said quietly but still sounded very panicked, as the very second with a loud and dreadful thud the fell to the floor. Natalia and Taiwan quickly but quietly ran over to one of the halls, despite it being the worst hiding place in history.

"Come out Come out where ever you are…I just want to play with you." 2p!Italy said in a dark, murderous tone. Natalia let out a shiver as she looked back at Taiwan, who in truth was prettified with fear.

"Taiwan?" Natalia said tiring to get her attention back on her." Taiwan!"She said again snapping her out of it, but said it to loudly. 2p!Italy and 2p!England heard as plan as day and started walking in their direction.

"We know you're here Belarus, how about you come out and we work this out over cupcakes and tea?" England said sweetly but even his voice was tainted with bloodlust.

"Belarus, you told me your name is Natalia!" Taiwan snapped confused and scared. Quickly she pushed Natalia back and looked for somewhere to hide.

"Found you, you naughty naughty little girl. You shouldn't have hide from us "2p!Italy taunted pointing one of his knifes at them, he threw it, barely missing Taiwan face but cutting a few strands of hair off. "Wow, that was crappy for me."2p!Italy hissed in disgust.

"I-Italy" Taiwan stammered letting out a yelp when 2p!Belarus grabbed her hand and went to run in the opposite direction. Taiwan stopped her when she was a pair of blue and pink swirly eyes, then 2p!Englands figure showed up." I do not understand! What has happened to everyone?" Taiwan cried, looking at 2p!Belarus for any type of answer.

"We aren't the Italy and England you know so very well, in fact were their opposites. The second players, and as you know Italy his a freaking coward. I however in all honesty enjoy getting my hands dirty instead of running to Germany every time I get a paper cut…and your England is the opposite of our England, who loves to bake and add certain things that may or may not lead to the end of your short pitiful life." 2p!Italy explained walking towards them, Taiwan looked up at 2p!Belarus.

"That's mean your' Taiwan stopped when 2p1Belarus cut her off.

"Yes, and right now I don't want to see you die." She said grabbing a chair and hitting 2p!England with it. Taiwan stopped and looked away from 2p!Belarus, but looked back when she offered her hand to her.

"Trust me, I won't let you die at the hands of them. Okay?" 2p!Belarus said sweetly, Taiwan smiled weakly and took her hand, barely missing 2p!Italy's knife. Quickly they ran until they found 2p!Germany and 2p!Japan, or more like they found them.

"Taiwan that way!"2p!Belarus told her turning to run after her, but the second step Taiwan made 2p!China made his appearance known. Swinging a sword towards them, Belarus pulled her back behind her.

"You will not hurt this girl!"She snapped, but China only smiled evilly.

"And what will you do to stop us?"2p!Japan asked, snagging Taiwan back and putting the blade to her neck.

"Belarus.." Taiwan whimpered, 2p!Belarus was not only trapped but was at the risk of someone completely new to the idea of a darker side of her friends and family dyeing.

Taiwan managed to look into 2p!Japan crimson eyes before stomping down of his foot, elbowing his stomach and pushing him back into a table. When he his sword was stuck in the table she kicked the table out of the window.2p!Japan grimaced as he took a large shard of glass from his leg, then hopped right back through the window.

"What now!" Taiwan asked 2p!Belarus when they were cornered. They both looked around and thankfully Taiwan found one of China's large woks and used it to her advantage. Quickly she grabbed it and swung it into them, after they all hit ground 2p!Belarus took her sleeve and ran to the other half of the house.

"God damn it, they got away again!"2p!Italy snapped getting up.

"Let us handle them."2p!China said then ran to catch up wit h2p!Japan.

"What do we do now?" Taiwan asked, then saw the sad look on 2p!Belarus's face.

"I get you out of here."She said opening the back door.

"What?! No I am not leaving you behind, they will kill you!" Taiwan cried, Belarus shook her head.

"I know that, if they don't my bother will hunt me done instead. Please Taiwan go now!"2p!Belarus pleaded, but Taiwan glared and crossed her arm over her chest.

"I am not leaving you!" She said again with force, she looked up when she heard them getting closer.

"Am sorry but, go now!"2p!Belarus said pushing her out of the door, and slamming it shut.

"No! Belarus stop it!No!" She cried slamming her hands against the red door. Belarus didn't pay attention she only faced 2p!China and Japan.

"I give up, take me back." She said calmly, they looked at each other.2p!Japan watched when 2p!China knocked her unconscious. Quickly they he picked her up and they left China's house, but 2p!Japan stopped outside of the house.

"Burn."2p!Japan said coldly, lighting a match and throwing it on the carpet, soon after they left the house was a ball of flames in the early night. Mintues later Japan got there and fell two his knees for three reasons.

chest throbbed from running to much

's home was gone

3.:He was too late.

".I-Damn it." Japan hissed curling his hand into a tight fist. "I was too late."He hissed punching the ground lightly, after he was able to stand he looked at the fire in sadness. Turning away he headed to where the meeting was being held, after wiping away a few tears. But now he was determined to make the 2p!s suffer like they were making them.


	6. Chpater:5 World Meeting and Worst Funera

Chpater:5

World Meeting and Worst Funeral ever in history

~5 minutes before Japan arrived at the meeting

"Dude where's Japan!" America said loudly as usual then bit into one of his hamburgers. England glared at him then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Really, do you always have to eat those things?" England asked his usual question at any meeting with America in it. America just laughed at his question and completely ignoring it at the same time. Well Italy, Germany and China waited for Japan, praying he would make it back okay.

"Ugh, I hate being stuck in the same room with you people." France sighed, England looked at him.

"No one asked your opinion!" England snapped at him, France glared.

"Can you shut up for once France!" Greece snapped then went back to sleep, only to be woken up by Turkey.

"Hey ass hole get up, it's not a world nap meeting!" Turkey snapped, about that time Japan snuck in and sat next to China.

"What have I missed?" Japan asked slightly out of breath, Italy looked at him then Germany waiting for him to shout at them.

"Nothing but the usual. ~aru" China said in a tone of annoyance. As they continued to bicker amongst each other Japan felt his patience slip.

"They can not do this today." Germany hissed and went to go stand up but stopped when China made him seat back down. Everyone jumped and fell silent when Japan's hands meet the table.

"Enough, there are much more important things to discuss then pity problems!" Japan snapped, after that he sat back down." Thank you." He said calmly, then put a and to his chest.

"Japan it's not hurting again. is it?" Italy asked in concern, Japan shook his head.

"Did you make it?" Germany asked, Japan looked at them then back at the table.

"No, I failed am sorry." Japan said in a somber tone.

"It's okay, she's lived with them before.~ aru, Am sure she is fine." China comforted them, as well as trying to make himself believe that.

~Meanwhile~

2p!Italy joined 2p!Japan, and 2p!Germany in a dungeon where 2p!Belarus was. They both looked up when he came down the stairs.

"What?" He asked in a hot tone.

"Your late."2p!Germany hissed then looked back at 2p!Belarus, she looked so helpless chained to a wall.2p!Italy walked over and kicked her side to wake her up.

"Wake up, your not dead yet."2p!Italy said with a small laugh, slowly her eyes opened. When she opened them she pressed herself against the wall until she felt the rattle of chains.2p!Belarus looked up the wall to see three chains.2 of them went to her and the other to her neck, so if she tired to move forward and attack or try to get the keys she would choke.

"What do want? What are you going to do to me?!" She asked franticly knowing them all to well. Italy grinned when she started to freak out.

"What do you think, how dull can you get?" He sneered pulling out one of his knifes.

"We want answers, and you will give them to us or else." Germany warned her, Belarus glared at the three, knowing begging wasn't getting her out of this mess.

"So." Italy said knelling in front of her and putting his knife to her neck." How many 1p!s know about us?" He asked, a dark smile appeared when she refused to answer. "I'll give you 3 seconds" He hissed."1"He started to count down slowly pointing the knife at her upper leg.

"All of you are just a bunch of coward-"She didn't get the chance to finish that sentence when she bite back a scream of agony.

"2, what you say you little cagna." He hissed pulling the knife out painfully slow of her leg and stepping back.

"How many people know about us?" Germany asked Belarus flinch when he cracked his whip in the air.

"I refuse to answer any questions you ask me that involves 1p!s!"Belarus shouted, and knew the second she said that Italy's eyes twinkled for her slow painful death. Germany's whips cracked again wrapping and her arm and tightening. She winced in pain when blood was drawn, when there was a small puddle of blood he loosened it and cracked it making her blood fall from the ceiling like rain. Only he didn't hit them but it went everywhere else.

"Who all knows?"2p!Japan said calmly, when she shook her head he looked at Italy and nodded. He walked over to her tilting his head as his blade meet her pale face. Slowly he cut laughing when a single tear fell from her. Italy leaned against the wall when she said the stupidest thing she could every say to 2p!Japan.

"God Japan, it looks like being the boss of a mafia has made you weak and depressed." She hissed, and then wanted to disappear when his bangs fell in his eyes and he brought his sword out. To her it didn't even looked like he moved until a sharp pain came from her stomach and left shoulder.

"Answer us until that happens to your friend Tawian!"2p!Japan snapped at her pointing his bloody sword at her heart.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you! All the Asian nations including: Yao, Kiku, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Elizaveta, and Roderch." She confessed, Japan sheathed his sword and Belarus let out a thankful sigh.

"Oh ho, was that a reveled sigh, ha. We are far from relief cagna." Italy laughed sending chills down Belarus's spine.

"Where's there world meeting at?"2p!Japan asked finally clam from earlier. Belarus felt her heart race, and any color that was left in her face was gone.

"No! I will never answer that one." She spat at them, 2p!Italy and Germany went to hit her again but Japan stopped them.

"Fine, we will find them on our own, I want you to keep in mind of how much pain they will be in."2p!Japan said and walked upstairs, 2p!Germany went after him, and after 2p!Italy threw a knife in her left arm he followed after them.2p!Japan opened the door and let them go out first, secretly he pushed a button to release her then walked out.

Belarus heard the loud sharp click and got the chains off of her and stood up slowly. She managed to run up the stairs and in a few hallways not knowing what waited for her.

2p!Japan heard her and looked back.

"Hold on." He said with a monotone voice well pulling out his sword. 2p!Belarus wasn't paying attention to anything really, she just needed to find bandages so she could bandage herself up." Bel." Japan said just as his sword went through her, and a weak cry escaped her. Japan reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and tossed it at Italy.

Putting a hand on her back he lowered her to the floor and took the sword out.

"This is what happens when you call me a coward."2p!Japan hissed at her then stood up.

He pointed a sword at a random person who helped them hide the many blood stains in the house.

"Take her to a hospital but in 1p!China." He said firmly and sled his sword back into it's stealth.

"B-b-but why m-may I a-ask s-sir?" He asked.

"So the 1p!s can watch her die, and give them this."2p!Italy said sliding another peace of paper in her apron. The man did so and when they got there and lied her in front of the hospital the paper slid out. Within seconds doctors were getting her up to a room and trying to save her life.

When a nurse found the paper and read it.

'Dear who evert finds this,

I want you to find these people's numbers, and call them. They will know what to do.

Japan, China, Italy, Germany, and Taiwan

Natalia'

The nurse knew who they where, they were the nations. She called them having no idea that they where in the middle of a meeting. She got four other nurses to call them.

~At the meeting

China was in the middle of explaining the 2p!s when his phone, Italy's Japan's and Germany's phone rang all at once.

"Hold on~aru." China huffed and answered his phone. When they heard what they had to tell them, there phones dropped.

"We have to go to the hospital now!" Italy said in a urgent tone. Everyone went to stand up when Taiwan entered the room.

"I didn't mean to be so late, really." She said quietly. "Teacher she said and ran up and hugged China. "We were to late." She said quietly and started to cry. They sat down not saying anything, but Japan started to hold a grudge against the 2p!s, and so did Italy. Even though they knew it wasn't going to solve anything they couldn't get rid of it.

"How do you know?" Germany asked calmly Taiwan pulled herself away from China then explained.

"I received a call when I was headed here and I just happen to be in China at the time when I got the call." She started.

"_**Hello is this Taiwan?" A girl asked on the other side of the phone.**_

"_**Yes, who is this?" Taiwan asked in a curious tone. There was a long silence making the atmosphere tense.**_

"_**Well, your friend Natalia is here. She in horrible shape love, you need to get over as soon as possible. "The girl said, obviously from England.**_

"_**A-am coming right now, thank you for telling me!" Taiwan said a bit loudly then hung up before the woman could say 'your welcome' or anything else. About 10 minutes found a hospital and lucky for her it was the right one. Quickly she ran to the receptionist behind the desk.**_

"_**Excuse me?" Taiwan said in a timid voice. The woman looked down at her and frowned.**_

"_**There are no children aloud here without a parent." She huffed, Taiwan pouted for a second before correcting he.**_

"_**Am Taiwan and I need to see a girl named Taiwan right now!" Taiwan said firmly the lady looked at her again then nodded.**_

"_**O-of course right this way." The woman said leading her to Natalia's room.**_

"_**Thank you." Taiwan said with a bow and quickly walked over to Natalia's bed. She was barely breathing and was a bloody mess. "Belarus?" Taiwan called quietly and her eyes popped open, Taiwan jumped back afraid that something else would happen.**_

"_**Ta..Taiwan…you..ma..de..it..am so hppy that.. you.r…s….. ." Natalia managed to say with a weak smile. "Am sorr….y..I..won't..be..here much longer."She said quitly.**_

"_**No! Your going to be fine, I know it!" Taiwan said firmly, and fought tears back.**_

"_**You're a..ct..so..much like a child… .now..I…need you to be….strong." Natalia said and let out one last breath. Taiwan jumped again when the heart monitored made a low humming sound and all the doctors rushed in. **_

"But it was too late, she was gone. She gave her life to keep us safe. Tomorrow is her funeral, I wanted it to be tomorrow because well is her birthday isn't it?" She asked turning to Belarus.

"Yes it is, and am more then fine with it. It is the right thing to do." Belarus said calmly. Everyone nodded in agreement even though they hadn't met her yet, but still knew that she was very kind somehow.

~Next day

The sky was full dark rain cloud, threatening to rain on the earth. Thankful they were underneath a cover from a large like gazebo thing. Only they were trying to wrap up their good-byes when Japan saw five people, three of them looking all to familiar.

Germany had realized to and couldn't stop Japan from moving in time. But he did follow just in case things got ugly.

"Why are you here?! "Italy hissed, Japan and Germany double taked then looked behind him, including Taiwan the allies stood behind them.

"Can't we visit our deceased friend in peace? "2p!Italy said with a strange smile.

"No." Germany said evenly, 2p!Japan looked at him with a dark glare.

"Well that's a shame, so much for respecting the dead."2p!Japan said with a shrug.

"Not when you're the one that murder her. "Japan said coldly and quickly brought his sword to 2p!Japan's neck. "Leave, you are not wanted here." Japan hissed. But he only cocked his head and showed a dark murderous smile.


	7. Chapter 6:Gia's touch of life

Chapter:6

Gia's touch of life

2p!China stepped forward when the blade meet 2p!Japan neck. 2p!Japan stopped him with his hand and brought out his own blade pushing Japan's sword away. Without a chance to react 2p!Japan came at Japan not showing any signs of stopping let alone slowing down any time soon.

"Hey! Please don't fight I made cupcakes." 2p!England said holding up the tray of cupcakes.

"uh yeah sorry, we have already tired out England's cooking and it wasn't the best." Spain laughed nervously. Then frowned when 2p!England brought a knife and put the cupcakes on a table.

"Oh god, Mr. Perfect is secret murder! Run for your freaking lives" Romano laughed. "Yeah that crap is generally kept on f-"He stopped when 2p!England cut Romano's hand open. "Oh fuck." Romano said backing away from him.

"You know Lovino those are not very nice words. "2p!England said in a creepy tone, Spain tensed when Romano grabbed his arm.

"M-my bad, sorry? "Romano stammered, but that didn't work in the end the both ended up running away from said 'Mr. Perfect'.

Both Japan's stopped when they heard Spain scream, 2p!Japan expression screamed pity for Japan in that sense, and Japan wasn't even phased by them. As quickly as they stopped they started again. At the same time Italy was sliding across the felid barely missing 2p!Belarus's coffin as well as ending up with a Romano on his hurt leg.

"Uh Romano , that's hurts." Italy said nervously, Romano sat up. "Are you okay?" Italy asked calmly.

"Am I okay, hell no! I have a crazy ass person coming after me with a freakin knife!" Romano snapped at Italy as always.

"Lovino, Feliciciano." A voice said from 2p!Belarus's coffin, they both slowly stood up and looked at it, or tired to.

"Ahh! You woke her up from the dead! "Italy cried. "Now she's going to eat out brains! "He cried again.

"C-clam down, there's no way in hell that coul- AHHHHHH!" Romano screamed before he could finish his sentence and clung to Italy when big blueish silver eyes looked up at them. "W- who the hell are you?" Ramano asked shakily.

"I am Gia." She said standing up, she was pale with a strange silver tint to her skin and had long silver hair. If it weren't for her coloring she could easily pass for someone from Japan with the way her features were wearing a pastel blue, silver and white Celtic dress with a pitch black cloak over it.

"I can help your friend, Bealrus." She said calmly, they looked at each other then back at her.

"How? "they both asked at the same time just as 2p!England popped beside Romano.

"Well hello there!" He said to Romano holding his knife up to Romano's face.

"Enough! " Gia said in a serous tone, they all looked at her. "I can not do it with so many interruptions. " She hissed at them. 2p!England smiled before dragging Romano away, luckily he managed to get away before he could really do anything.

"Italy look out!" Russia shouted pulling him away from 2p!Italy. They both looked at him when he sent a death glare.

"Enough is enough little Italy. It's time to meet your demise." 2p!Italy hissed going after him Italy looked around for a weapon of any kind. He was about to reach for a branch when 2pItaly kicked him down and held a knife to Italy's neck.

"Aww to bad so sad." He laughed pressing to the point Italy started to bleed. Gia looked up just in time to see the mess along wit some one else who stopped everyone and possibility of changing history for the whole world. Gia helped 2p! Belarus to her feet with out anyone realizing until she pushed 2p!Itlay away from Italy.

"Enough, get out of here or else!" Belarus snapped and everyone looked at her with shocked faces.

"Oh holy hell, she brought her back to life." 2p!Itlay managed to say when he heard some say zombie.

"She is not zombie that is just one of the many things I can do, and no one from 2p! can harm in any way her , or they will perish." Gia said making even the animals go dead silent, and as if her voice had also some how triggered the rain to pour down on them.

* * *

Wow this was painfully short, well at least 2p1Belarus is back thanks to our newest character Gia. Well see you in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and comment please


	8. Chapter:7 Asian's Nations Brush with Dea

Chapter:7

Asian's Nations Brush with Death

As rain fell onto the green cemetery filled with Gia's words that seemed to stop time it's self. Time appeared was re-started when a horrible cry came from Hong-Kong. China was up within seconds slamming his 2p! self to the ground with a dull thud. Korea and Taiwan both ran over to him helping him up, checking their brother quickly.

"Don't you are ever touch my brother again ~ aru!" China snapped holding 2p!China's weapon to his neck. 2p!China was actual frightened, if his sword broke the kin on his neck he would be done for.

"Please stop, don't make me bleed with this sword." 2p!China said nervously, flinching when his sword meet his skin but not piercing it yet.

"Why, is it covered in poison~" China shouted not caring if tears fell from his face.

"Ch-China!" Taiwan cried he looked over to Hong-Kong and Taiwan stuck in place with knifes put to their necks. He smiled when Hong-Kong stomped on 2p!Englands foot and twisted his wrist, and Taiwan bite into 2p!Italy's hand when he dropped the knife Hong- Kong pulled her away from him.

"China better run." 2p!Italy laughed, China heard him and stood up looking around for anything that meant him harm. At first no one saw nothing until Gia pointed them out.

"Over there." She said in a voice that sent shivers down Italy's back. At the road stood other 2p!s,China and Japan recognized them.

"Even if were considered evil the Asian Nations still lead on eachother."2p!China said evenly, when Hong- Kong looked too and went back a few steps.

"Taiwan!" Belarus shouted when she saw 2p!Taiwan make her way for her. Only Gia was much faster and stood beside her, handing her the weapon she generally used.

"How did you" Taiwan started to ask but she was already gone, Taiwan looked back in time to block the others Taiwan's attack. Taiwan went back a few steps before falling back, before 2p!Taiwan went to attack again Korea and Hong- Kong pulled her to her feet when they riled their 2p!S were behind them.

Hong-Kong blocked 2p!Hong-Kongs attack with ease, and quickly kicked 2p!Hong-Kong away from them.

"oww! That's really hurt!" 2p!Hong-Kong complained as 2p!Korea helped him up with a look of pure annoyance.

Taiwan glared in 2p!China's direction then over at both Japan's.

"Taiwan!" Korea said snapping her out of it, but not in time or so they thought. 2p!Taiwan weapon was about to meet wit Taiwan when a knife collided with her hand and sent her spear flying through the air.

"Italy!"2p!Taiwan snapped at him, 2p!Italy looked around then back at her.

"That was not me!" He snapped back, then turned back to Italy when he saw what Gia held in a small pouch at her side. Small throwing daggers. "You." He hissed and went to stab her in the side but missed as her cloak landed on his head. When he got it off she was standing half a foot away from him and once again he tired. Quickly and smoothly her hands wrapped around his wrist and as quickly as they went air born the faster 2p!Italy meet the wet grass. Gia landed softly and safe, she looked at Italy and handed him a short sword that came out of thin air.

"I can't, I am no good at fighting." Italy said in a panicked tone shaking his head, Gia sighed and paled the hilt is his hand.

"You can do anything as long as set your mind to it." Gia said as 2p!Italy struggled to his feet. "Go." She added making him face 2p!Italy.

"Ri-right anything." Italy told himself, something in his mind triggered what he said nearly two weeks ago to 2p!Italy, and that same courage came flooding back to him. Gia smiled weakly when he ran off then turned to where 2p!Japan and Japan continued to fight, they were worse for wear and had many cuts on them.

"Oh fate, why do you make people play such cruel games?" Gia sighed, shaking her head ashamed of herself. 2p!Belarus walked over to her, confused but concerned she placed a hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Gia, who are you, really?" 2p!Belarus asked, Gia was about to answer when a harsh wind picked up.

"Japan!" Germany shouted, everyone stopped doing anything and looked over at the two. Gia opened her eyes and looked at them as well, something was off, it was different. But she couldn't tell what it was.

"Gia, look at the hilts of their swords. "2p!Belarus pointed out, Gia looked and realized to a particle shimmer to the hilt's of their swords. Gia quickly ran over to where the other Asian Nations were, breaking them apart.

"China, where did you guys get these from? " Belarus asked seeing they all did the same thing.

"Our Boss of course ~ aru" China answered then looked at 2p!China who nodded in agreement.

"What, you act like it's some sort of magic or something. "America said helping Korea to his feet. "Besides magic's not real, right?" He added.

"Alfred, you better start believing more then ghost stories and aliens." Gia hissed, still looking at them. "Your boss so happens to be a dragon, a very mystic creature and you didn't bother to ask why he gave these to you?!" Gia asked them, 2p!China glared at her.

"Why bother, that would only make him angry with so many questions." He hissed sliding out a dagger ready to stab her in the side. Lucky or un-lucky Italy wasn't far from him and saw it shimmer in the dull lighting.

"Gia! Look out!" Italy shouted running over avoiding 2p!Italy's knifes but managed to get there before she was stabbed but made a mortal mistake.

"No! Italy don't it's poisoned!~ aru" China snapped grabbing it by' it hilt and completely be accident stuck it in 2p!Korea's leg. Italy looked at China all the color from his face gone then at his cut hands.

"Oh no, Feliciano! " 2p!Belraus cried , quickly walking over to him when she saw the cuts on his hands.

"Am not going to die am I?" Italy asked in a shaky voice, she smiled weakly at him not sure how to answer. 2p!China let out a hiss when he removed the dagger from 2p!Korea's leg, slicing China's arm open and stabbing Hong – Kong.

"Hong-Kong!" Taiwan cried helping him sit down after he was stabbed. Quickly Korea pulled it out, looking at Taiwan. China turned to 2p!China raising his sword to his neck.

"How could you!~ aru" He snapped, pressing it against his neck until he bleed a little. Taiwan looked up when she saw a shadow on the ground, visible as if the sun came back out. She looked back to see a blinding light from where both Japan's use to stand, now they were gone.

"Guys! Look!" She said they looked just as everything faded into that same blinding light.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, intense ending though. What's happened to both Japan's and is Italy, China and Hong-Kong really go to die? Stick around for the next chapter.

Until nest time, thanks for reading this, please comment.


	9. Chapter 8:True Feelings

Chapter 8

True Feelings

Japan was the first to open his eyes, quickly he sat up and looked around. Everything was white, just like snow, only without the concern of going tempery blind from the snow. Italy was the next to be up, along with 2p!Japan and 2p!Italy, they looked at everyone else who was still unconious. Japan stopped and thought about what happened at that moment, before they were in this place of nothingness.

"_**How could you?! She was one of you wasn't she!? "Japan shouted at 2p!Japan, he glared at him.**_

"_**She betrayed us! She choice her own path and left us behind." 2p!Japan snapped at him, Japan stopped attacking when he heard 'left us behind'. 2p!Japan kept his sword pointed at him.**_

"_**Left you behind?" Japan echoed in confusion, "What do you mean by that? " Japan asked calmly even when 2p1Japan started to raise his sword.**_

"_**That is not your concern, your concern is getting out of this alive." He hissed, Japan ignored him and thought and looked at the ground.**_

"…_**You meant abandoned didn't you?" Japan questioned, he looked back to his crimson eyes glowing with rage.**_

"_**Shut the hell u!" 2p!Japan snapped putting his sword to Japan's neck. "Say one more… thing and you will no longer breathe." He growled.**_

"_**You act like a child, but why?" Japan asked, barely flinching when the blade cut into his skin. "Am getting to you aren't I? "Japan asked calmly, realizing the tear in his eye. Japan gently pushed the blade away and watched 2p!Japan walk away then pacing back and forth.**_

"_**Why?" Japan asked again with a firm tone 2p!Japan stopped and glared at him.**_

"_**Go to hell…"2p!Japan growled looking away from him.**_

"_**You are s quite, what made you snap?" Japan pushed flinching when 2p!Japan came at him, before he could move 2p!Japan grabbed his arm.**_

"_**I hate you! I've hated you since the day we met! For so long I've wanted to see your eyes dull when you die!" 2p!Japan snapped, Japan managed to push him away.**_

"_**Why? I have down nothing to you! When you have traumatized me for life!" Japan snapped back, 2p!Japan laughed when he heard that. "Why do you hate me!? "Japan asked in a cold tone.**_

"_**Because, you have never witnessed what we have. What we had to endure for so long! It drove us mad and blood thirsty, we didn't care until we met you! You perfect little world where nothing could go wrong!" 2p!Japan snapped going after him again, Japan barely missed him. 2p!Japan quickly pushed Japan to the ground when he tired to reach for his sword, and put his sword to Japan's wound. Slowly twisting his sword and started to laugh at Japan's pain.**_

"_**Wh-what made you all go…in..sane? "Japan said wincing in pain, suddenly he stopped, he stopped laughing and twisting his sword into him. Then quickly moved and walked away.**_

"_**Wh" 2p!Japan cut him off.**_

"_**I saw what war dose to people, I saw people apart of my family and friends die over and over again. Until it was over, but we changed….. into someone else." 2p!Japan said and paused to look at his hand. "Th-that is why we want you to suffer as well, and maybe be wiped off this very planet!" 2pJapan snapped coming at him.**_

Japan looked at 2p!Japan to make sure what he saw wasn't himself going insane. And he wasn't he saw tears stains on his bloody, he was really crying minutes before they were here. Wherever here was, Japan looked over when he heard someone sniffle. At first he thought it was 2p!Japan but it wasn't, it was Italy.

"Italy, what is the matter?" Japan asked walking towards him, Italy shook his head. "I-Italy? "He asked.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you Japan!" He cried, Japan was taken back by his words.

"W-what, am standing right here, alive." Japan said confused, along with terrified. After hearing his voice Japan wanted to kick himself, when your friend is panicking you don't generally sound panicked along with them.

"No your not! It's my fault you died! I'm so sorry Nihon!" Italy screamed running off, Japan went to go after him until he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He was dressed in his usual clothing, but covered in blood and deathly pale.

:What happened to me, this is not right" Japan said when he heard Italy again.

"Japan? Japan are you alright!" Italy asked, Japan looked around when everything went white again, and slow on the intake he hadn't even realized everything had changed. Not that he really cared anymore, after that Japan discarded it as a horrible day nightmare of something.

2p!Japan walked up to him, still glaring at him, but he didn't have his weapon in his hand anymore.

"That was just a glimpse." He hissed then walked off, 2p!Italy glared at them for a while longer then followed him. Japan went to ask what he meant but he knew the answer and felt his heart shatter into a million peaces.

_What is it that made you guys go insane? Why where you there in the first place, and why would that still drive you into kill mode? And did I just witness his death, or my own?_

Japan thought when Gia came though the white fog, surprising them both. She managed a weak smile then offered them her hand.

"Come on, your wanted back home." She said kindly, Italy smiled and intently took her hand. "Oh Italy. You do not have to worry, this place takes any poisons or toxins out of someone's body." She explained. Italy's smiled grew as he let out a thankful sigh then looked back at Japan. Japan was confused by what they said but he was too distracted by his thoughts to say anything.

"Japan?"Italy asked, Japan looked at him calmly.

"Yes?" Japan asked calmly, and then looked down at his hand.

"Let's go home, everyone waiting for us." Italy said wearing his usual smile, Japan nodded in agreement. After one last glance he looked back at the white fog before leaving. And thought he heard someone say faintly 'thank you'

* * *

Wow, I almost cried during this one, well hope you enjoyed it!Until next ime see ya.

Please comment.


	10. Chapter 9: Which Italy is it anyways?

Chapter 9:

Which Italy is it anyways?

Italy walked with Taiwan when she stopped and looked up at Austria he looked at them. He signaled them to come closer to the door way. They looked to see glowing puff balls and Gia singing an amazingly, beautiful song.

Yawaraka na kata goshi ni Kiri fukaku keburu mori Kakusareta shinjitsu ga Hisoyaka ni kodamasuru,

Mabuta ni yakitsuku MONOKUROOMU no sekai Kuroi kage ga karamiau….It's rude to listen to someone without their knowledge you know." Gia said calmly, well standing up.

Austria pushed them back and they quickly went into the next room and trying hard not to laugh at Italy who made the chair go back three feet and fall back. Gia came in shaking her head and hands placed on her hips. She smiled when Italy fialed his arms and leg admitting defeat from a simple chair. Taiwan ran over and tied to help him up but wanod up flipping over him ,blushing brightly as she quickly fixed her skirt.

Gia looked at Austria who was kind enough to avert his eyes from Taiwan, making it difficult to help the now crying Italy up. Gia let out a heavy sigh as she crossed over to him and with a single pull she got the chair back on it's feet.

"Now was that so hard?" Gia huffed when Italy continued to cry. "That's enough Feliciano, your not a child anymore you an adult now strat acting like it!" Gia snapped, Italy looked up at her then started to cry once again.

"Germany! Germany help me!" Italy cried, even when she clapped a hand over his mouth, but alas it was too late.

"What the hell!" Germany snapped when he saw how messy the room was and Italy failing his arms back and forth. Japan, China, England and America arrived shortly after Germany.

"Why is Italy freaking out ~aru?" China asked covering his ears.

"I don't know dude but it's really hurting my ears and head." America complained.

"He won't stop crying. Why?!" England shouted as Germany and Japan walked over to him.

"His curl is somehow tangled with the chair-"Germany stared to say when Japan spoke up.

"And his shoe less knotted to the chair…Italy how did you get yourself into this one?" Japan asked getting the knot out, and Germany got his curl untangled from the chair's fabric.

"I-I don't know?" Italy sniffed, then looked at Gia when she kneeled in front of him.

"Italy am sorry, I didn't mean that I swear. Is there any way to make you feel better?" Gia asked, surprised when ever Italy smiled.

"Now that you mention it, you can make some pasta and sing that song again!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Pasta?" She echoed.

"~Ve"" Italy smiled,Gia sighed and went to stand up when France ran in and screamed. Quickly he pulled Gia to her feet looking at her.

"Oh please don't marry him!" He pleaded.

"What?!" Everyone besides Gia France and Italy said at once. Gia ripped her hands away from him.

"Excuse me! I was apolizeing you sick preve!" She snapped then slapped him before walking out of the room. "Anyone want pasta follow me!" Gia called over her shoulder and everyone followed, even the heart broken France.

~2p! Side

"Come on Italy try harder then that ." 2p!Enlgand laughed. "I'll give a cuppycake when your done!" He added cheerfully.

"I think I'll be to over weight by time your done stuffing your cupcakes into me!"2p!Italy snapped opening his eyes. 2p!Germany scooted a little away when 2p!England's eye twitched.

"It's not that there horrible, every little thing like that fucking Italy perfectly you give a cupcake. Enough already, I don't think my stomach could take anymore….By the way what did you put in those?" 2p!Italy asked.

"Uhh, am not sure, I think am not a hundred perfect sure but there was a batch I made with a chemical that will make someone sick for a few hours. By accident of course." 2p!England laughed.

"Well that explains a lot, I'll be right back." 2p!Italy running back into the bathroom. 2p!Japan walked in as Germany sighed.

"How many times is that?" Germany asked in a tone mixed with annoyance but amusement.

"Don't know but that will tech him and his foul mouth to use such language around me again." 2p!England said smiling.

"Okay, even I think that's twisted. Ha, am in."2p!Japan laughed as 2p!Italy came back out and smacked 2p!Englands head.

"Ow, that wasn't nice at all!" 2pEngland cried glaring and stuck his tongue out when Italy sat down.

"Yeah, not only do I have ears, I have connections." Italy laughed looking at Japan who wore a pleasant smile.

"Oooh you little traitor." Germany hissed when Spain came in with 1p!Italy.

"I have a little deliver." He smirked making 1p!Italy sit down. "He looked so sweet when he was asleep…then he woke up kicking, screaming and being until China pumped him full of sedatives." Spain laughed as he patted his shoulder.

"Tome to wake up Italy."2p!Italy said now standing in front of him.

Italy bright eyes opened up as he tired to move away.

"W-What do you want from me?" He asked terrified, shivering as his knife touched his neck.

"Your Identity for a little while." 2p!Italy smiled evilly when tears streamed down Italy's cheeks.

* * *

Oh bad 2p!Italy, hmm I wonder how this will work out? Who knows until the next chapter. See you then.

Please comment, I hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 10: Hidden calls, hidden Dangers

**Chapter 10:**

**Hidden calls, hidden Dangers**

**~ next morning on 2p!s side**

"Ohh Italy, get moving." 2p!America hissed, Italy only locked his arms around the chair refusing to move. 2p!America pulled him by the back of his shirt, eventually pulled him away from the chair. When he did he laughed in trumphly, until Italy kicked him off and ran off as fast as he could.

Italy didn't dare look back now, he ran until someone caught his arm.

"L-Let go of me!" Italy snapped and turned to 2p!Japan, Italy swallowed when he smiled.

"Going somewhere?" 2p!Japan questioned him, when he did Italy reached for anything to hit him with and found something heavy. Quickly with a loud crack he brought it to the side of 2p!Japans head. 2p!Japan let go instantly and leaned against the wall holding his now bleeding head. Italy took off again but froze when 2p!Japan whistled painfully loud, alerting everyone something wrong just happened.

After that Italy quickly turned at one of the closet hallway, and ran down it, not at all aware of how close 2p!Japan was. At one point Italy actual ran out of breath in the huge place, when he heard his footsteps. 2p!Japan was calmly walking towards him in the same room. Quickly Italy reached for something again and realized it was a gun. He pointed it at 2p!Japan, thankful that he had stopped walking towards him.

"S-stay away or else!" Italy warned gripping the gun hard despite of how much he shook.

"Or what? You do not have the will power to shoot someone down." 2p!Japan said coldly, stepping towards him.

"Stay back!" Italy shouted at him, his finger on the trigger now, 2p!Japan laughed. Before Italy could do anything 2p!Japan was standing in front of him. 2p!Japan took his sword off and tossed it on to a table and put his arms out.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me" 2p!Japan taunted, Italy starting shaking his head and crying, and by accident his finger slipped hitting the trigger dead on. Italy let out a whimper as it passed by 2p!Japans head into the wall behind him.

"Well, that was pathetic, lets try that again." 2p!Japan said and pointed the gun at his heart. "Now, shoot me." He said again, Italy trembled more and more.

"Do it, what are you waiting for! For me to kill you, shoot!" 2p!Japan snapped at Italy. Italy shook his head and fell to his knees just as 2p! Switzerland, America, England Spain and Germany rushed in. "I knew it you really are pathetic, not even meant to live." 2p!Japan hissed grabbing his sword and was about to stab him when 2p! Switzerland got in the way.

"That's enough! His just a boy!" He snapped, taking the gun away from Italy's shaking hands.

"Oh please, save me the pity and lecture." 2p!Japan hissed walking out of the room. 2p! Switzerland glared at him as his left, and then looked back at Italy. Quickly he helped him to his feet, and helped him walk out of the room.

"I'm going to let him stay at my place, if anyone try's to hurt him again they will meet their end from me and Lovino" 2p! Switzerland growled and left with Italy.

**~At Gia's mansion**

Gia knocked on what was suppose to be Italy's room having no clue that it was 2p!Italy in his room. Quickly he sat up and ran to the bathroom, trying to think things through so he didn't blow it. She knocked again, then glaring out at the door knob before grabbing it.

"Feliciano, are you alright?" She asked calmly, she knocked again when he said nothing. "Feliciano….."She paused and started to open the door knob just as he sled a knife out of plan sight, sitting in his pocket. She walked in to see a smiling Italy, sitting on the edge his bed.

"Oh hello Gia!" 2p!Italy said sounding just like 1pItaly, and mentally shuddered. Gia's pale eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out why he didn't answer right away like usual.

_Maybe he fell asleep again?_

She thought hopefully holding her hand out, offering him help even if he didn't need it. 2p!Italy looked at her hand \ confused, Gia eye's narrowed in suspicion. 2p!Italy felt her eyes boreing into the back of his head, so to cover he tracks he took her. Gia helped him up them crossed her arms leaning against the nearest wall, wondering why he looked darker along with his hair.

"Come on, everyone's in the other room waiting for you." Gia said calmly, and to much of 2p!Italy's annoyance, she followed behind him. 2p!Italy forced a weak smile when everyone looked up at them, but the second Japan and 2p!Italy looked at each other sparks flew.

Japan glared at him, and he showed a twisted smirk. Quickly he took a deep breath and tried to appear Italyish to them. Until about the time Hungary entered the room, she was almost skipping, almost. And that alone was strange for him see, yes she was generally a happy person but skipping? Not for him. Quickly she sat down behind Romano and 2p!Italy, smiling at them both happy as every.

2p!Italy looked over at Romano, he had to bite back laughter, he looked so angry.

"Okay when the hell are going to finish this freaking meeting. I don't think I will be able to look at Geramny's face any longer." Romano, 2p!Italy looked at the floor when he started to laugh, everyone hardly realized besides three of them, Hungary, Romano and Japan. Romano looked at Hungary then Japan, quickly Hungary grabbed 2p!Italy's arm.

Quickly she hauled him to his feet with a mischievous smile.

"Oh Italy, I haven't seen you in so long, I want to relive the past. You were so cute!" Hungary said dragging 2p!Italy, but she only managed a few steps. A small girl as pale as Gia, intense aqua eyes and two long silver black pigtails stopping at her knees. She wore a pastel pink and white dress with red roses, only thing is it looked like a dolls dress.

"Uhhhhh, who's the creepy doll girl,- America stopped speaking when she looked at him and dove behind the coach. "I mean seriously dude she's creepy!"

"Ugh, America she's just a little girl, if anything she's kind cute." England said, and she did. She looked like a little girl of all of 6 years old. "Let's keep France away from her." England added quite of few people agreed with England. Thankfully France was oblivious to their agreement.

Gia sighed and shook her head and then got to her feet, walking over to the little girl. And that's when it dawned on them, the resemblance of the two girls.

"Everyone this is my little sister, Eva." Gia explained calmly giggling when everyone started to greet and share idle chatter with the small girl. Eva seemed happy until her eyes fell on 2p!Italy, he wanted to look away but something stopped him. He was about to say something when an dark smile formed on her face. 2p!Italy smiled back, starting to feel much better.

Hungary on the other hand felt her smile drop, after that she and 2p!Italy disappeared down the hallway.

"Well I say we hold this meeting later then." Austria said with an irritated sigh. With that everyone once again agreed and got up to leave, but the second Japan and Romano stood up Eva stepped in front of them. That's when Japan noticed her stuffed rabbit, it's once fake white fur had crimson splatters all over it. The had it's self was a mess, the mouth looked like it had been ripped open many times, only to have been stitched the same amount of times.

One of it crimson ears hung on by a few threads, and it's right eye wasn't there, only stuffing that fell out if she squished the stuffed animal against her.

Only Romano, hadn't noticed the condition of her toy.

"Ok-OW!" Romano hissed when Japan kicked his leg and getting him to look at the stuffed animal. Before looking away from the mess that brought back such horrible memories, he saw the color drain out of Romano's face. Romano looked away to, he didn't have the same reasons as Japan but ether way, the sight was disturbing, for parable anyone.

Eva let out a cute but creepy giggle out, and once again when they both looked at her with frightful faces.

Japan and Romano stopped breathing when he smiled dropped and she glared up at them.

"Y-you saw th" Romano didn't have to finish his question, Japan was already nodding. Again that little giggle came, along with a twisted smile and the look of blood thirst in her beautiful, aqua doll like eyes. With a tilt of her head she finally spoke.

"It is so funny how a little girl has startled two people older then her." Eva said, the coolness in her voice making them feel numb. "You two want to know something." She paused to let them answer even though they didn't.

"I can't wait to see you dead." She said with pure malice, but with that innocent tone to it. Romano and Japan froze terrified by a little girl. She giggled again then skipped off humming ring around the rosies, leaving a dark sinister feeling in the house.

* * *

Herro! Sorry for the wait, I went away for a bit, but now am back Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter, and the newest character Eva *hides* She even creeps me out. Any ways, see you in the next chapter until then.

Please comment, it's nice to know what you think of the chapters.


	12. Chapter 11: Childs Play

**Chapter 11:**

**Childs Play**

Hungary continued down the hall until they got to the room she was staying in. Quickly she ran over to her closet and threw a what looked like a floor length green and white renaissance dress. 2p!Italy opened his eyes when she looked away and felt the color drain from his face, 2p!Italy shuddered.

"Or should it be a different color?" Hungary asked mainly to herself.

"N-NO that ones fine!" 2p!Italy said shitting his eyes and waving his hands. Hungary looked at him with a frown but then smiled and with a simple okay she handed him the dress. 2p!Italy mentally sent Hungary to the stars and beyond.

"Well go on, go put it on." Hungary said pushing him into a bathroom across the hall. She wasn't aware of 2p!Belarus until she cleared her throat.

"Oh! Natalia, how are you sweetie?" She greeted her kindly, 2p!Belarus shook her head then smiled at Hungary.

"Am okay, it's just uhh. What was that about? "She asked pointing at the bathroom door.

"Uhh, it's a long story." Hungary laughed waving her hand up and down trying to reassure her. Her smile faded when 2p!Belarus looked away with a confused but concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

2p!Italy, just standing there glaring at the dress heard them talking and pressed his ear against the door.

"It's just th-" Natalia paused, trying to get her thoughts together. "It's just that Feliciano's been acting strange." She said sounding concerned. Hungary looked out the window thinking about earlier, slowly she looked back at Natalia. Hungary knew there was no way to tell her she was parable wrong.

"Strange as in not acting like how Italy normally, and his hair seems darker in certain lights." Hungary confessed, Natalia looked up at her oddly happy and hopeful.

"You've noticed too! Elizabeta, I have to go check something in my home. Am not sure when I will get back but watch him closely." 2p!Belarus said firmly, Hungary wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut and nodded in agreement. And with that 2p!Belarus left, leaving them behind.

"…..Be safe Natalia." Hungary thought out loud, 2p!Italy pushed himself against the door thinking of what to do now. In a way he was caught, but at the same time he wasn't.

"No choice now is there." He hissed then started to change, not aware that Eva saved him much more time with a single call.

"Japan!" Eva said cheerfully, but she frowned when there was a long silence then heard 2p!Japan say 'Give me that'

"Hello, Eva I take it?" He asked calmly, holding his sword against one of his peoples necks.

"Yes, Am Eva." She confirmed, 2p!Japan smirked and let out a dark laugh.

"Thanks for helping China and Spain. If it wasn't for our plan would have failed…..I have a question though."2p!Japan said in a curious tone.

"Your welcome, and I have an answer." She replied cheerfully.

"How did you meet Alfred? "He asked kicking the man down when he tired to escape again.

"I got lost, he was a bloody mess and like myself needed help. Eventually I started to view him as an older brother." Eva explained. "But that's not why I called you. Your Belarus knows. She's headed your way." Eva said coldly. 2p!Japan found it amusing that she looked up to 2p!Amreica, and wondered if she also enjoyed 2p!Englands company as well.

"Japan, you still there?" Eva asked, almost sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, am here. We will deal with her, ha. Little Bel's walking on thin ice, you just keep Italy in check." 2p!Japan said calmly despite the grown man on his knees begging for his life.

"Very well, I wish you much luck from this side." Eva said sweetly then hung up, 2p!Japan flipped the phone shut. Then flipped it open again and smiled evilly. Quickly 2p!Japan kneeled in front of the man, he let the phone fall into the mans shirt pocket. One of his tears landed on 2p!Japans hand, it looked like more like blood due to how cut up his face was.

"Nice family…"2p!Japan was interrupted by the mans pleading.

"Oh please don't hurt them! Please! Am begging you! " The man stopped when 2p!Japan frowned and glared at him.

"Begging?" 2p!Japan paused putting the tip of his sword to his chin, making the man look up at the cloudy sky. "Generally gets anyone nowhere with me, only a slow painful death." 2p!Japan hissed, he laughed when he heard the man sobs.

"F-fine th-then I'll ju-just have to use force." The man stammered, stabbing 2p!Japan's upper leg. 2p!Japan looked down at his shaking head as he drove it dipper until 2p!Japan stopped him. Calmly he took the knife out of his leg, and plunged it into to the mans until half the hilt and his hand had blood on them. The man screamed in pain and fury quickly he stood up and stumbled back.

The man struggled with the knife, he stopped when 2p!Japan laughed again.

"S-stop it!" The man stuttered again, hopeing to look brave but to Japan he looked like a trapped rat. 2p!Japan looked at the man then his blood covered hand. The man was disturbed when he licked his hand and smiled.

"I wonder is this what your children taste like?" 2p!Japan spoke calmly but the man only saw blood thirst in his crimson colored eyes, and murderous intent in his voice. The man limped backwards away from him, he grabbed a long lead pipe and ran at 2p!Japan.

"Shoot hi-"A man started to say until 2p!Japan disagreed. "But sir his goi-'

"He can't kill me, if anything this is to kill time. It's nothing more then bloody child's play." 2p!Japan smiled flipping backwards before he tied to hit Japan with the pipe. Calmly he stepped back every time he tired to hit him with the pipe. The man let out a frustrated cry and without knowing it sopped Japan from moving when he stepped on his foot.

With a loud and agonizing crack the pipe met 2p!Japans head. The man laughed insanely when he saw Japans blood fall to the ground. He stood up and walked towards the people who he use to work with.

"It's down you can be free now! Run!" The man laughed the men only pointed their guns at him. "What are you doing if anyone you should point you're guns at him.

"Shut up and get on your knees. How dare you do that to him!" One of them snapped, then smiled when he saw 2p!Japan get to his feet. The man went to protest again but didn't get very far. 2p!Japan quickly cut him in half, the top part of him rolled in front of the men. They all flinched when 2p!Japan pointed his sword at them.

"Tell me, who agrees with him," He hissed, none of them agreed, all of them disagreed. 2p!Japan wondered if it was because thy were terrified of him or if they really didn't agree with him. None the less he could care less.

"Uhh, sir." One of them said raising his hand.

"What, and put your hand down were not in grade school." 2p!Japan hissed holding his head.

"What are we going to tell China and your other siblings?" He asked, flinching when 2p!Japan pointed his sword at him.

"You won't understand." 2p!Japan snapped, they all nodded silently. 2p!Japan smiled then walked off. "Do what you want, I have a _**friend**_ to visit." 2pJapan said over his shoulder.

~At 2p!Switzerland's~

2p!Belarus went to knock on his door but hesitated for a few seconds then knocked. Quickly Switzerland stood up and took the knife away from 2p!Romano.

"Watch Feliciano okay." He told him then went to the door, slowly he opened to 2p!Belarus. "Natalia, long time no see!" He laughed hugging her tightly, both Italy and 2p!Romano looked up. Quickly Italy stood up and walked into the entry way. 2p!Belarus looked up and saw him, he was a mess.

"F-Felicano?" She asked, knowing that the man at their house was most defiantly 2p!Italy.

* * *

Yay another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it...so hungry anyways well I get something to eat I will see you guys in the next chapter.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 12: Truth

Chapter 12:

Truth

"F- Feliciano, is that you?" 2p!Belarus asked running over to hug him. She didn't expect him too pull back, instead she put a hand on his reddish brown hair. Natalia thought it was strange that he wouldn't meet her eyes, as if he did something horrible.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Belarus!" 2p!Roamano laughed and ran to hug her. "I've missed you!"

"It's good to see you Romano, how have you been? "She asked, obviously happy to see him.

"Am been wonderful, 1p!Italy is so different from my younger bother! I think I could get use to that!" He laughed, but they both frowned when Italy had yet to say anything. "Feliciano…you look so pale."2p!Romano pointed out, Switzerland realized how pale he was and walked over to him.

Italy looked up at them, wearing a fake smile.

"I-I am so sorry." Italy managed to say before falling to the floor uncoiouous.

"Italy!" 2p!Switzerland called kneeling next to him along with 2p!Belarus. Romano was the only one standing, and the only one smiling. Only the smile wasn't a sweet innocent one, it was dark and twisted. 2p!Belarus looked up at him, flinching when she saw his expression, quickly she tapped 2p!Switzerland's shoulder.

"Shame, Japan called me when you where headed over here. So I had to poison sweet little Italy, now they will get here in no time." 2p!Romano said happily.

"W-why?!" Switzerland snapped, still holding onto Italy. 2p!Belarus stood up when he didn't answer, she held on the dagger Gia gave her.

"Tell us why!" She demanded to know, only she ended up backing away when he pointed a gun at her. Soon the door slammed open as 2p!England 2p!America and 2p!Canada walked in. Italy slowly opened his eyes when 2p!Spain held 2p!Siwzerland back, he stopped fighting when Spain put the tip of his weapon to his neck.

Well no one was paying attention Italy forced him to stand up, calmly he picked up one of 2p!Switzerland's gun and fired at 2p!romano's leg. 2p!Romano came to the ground with a dull thud and time seemed to stop for everyone else. 2p!Belarus got to her feet, grabbed Italy's wrist and blotted for the door. They followed close behind after the shook wore off of what Italy just did. 2p!Belarus stopped when Italy fell to the ground, quickly she blocked any of the others from him.

Italy tired to keep his eyes open as they got closer when he heard a distinct crack from the ground. Seconds later the ground gave from underneath them not giving them a chance to react before falling down. After a few minutes the both meet soft grass, but not soft enough to keep them from falling unconscious.

~Back at Gia's

Gia passed by one of the rooms when she heard someone let out a defeated whimper, quietly she cracked the door open to see who it was. She saw Italy on his bed wearing a dress, or at least from what she could see. The rest of him had a blanket covering him. When Hungary came to the door Gia quickly walked away just as she opened the door.

"Oh, Gia!" Hungary called shutting 2p!Italy's door. 2p!Italy opened one of his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head.

"This sucks! This is toro merda!" 2p!Cussed in Italian as a ding came from one of the mirrors in his room. He sat up and wrapped the blanket around his body, hiding the dress.

"Well hello puppet!...it that a bow on your head" 2p!England laughed cheerfully, but 2p!Italy just glared at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be dealing with Belarus and that thing?" He hissed still holding a glare with him.

"Haha, well they got away." America said in a annoyed tone. 2p!Italy jumped to his feet completely forgetting about the dress Hungary was making him wear. .2p!America and 2p!England looked at each other before caoplaseing to the floor laughing.

"Mi dispiace figlio di cagna, chiudi il becco!" 2p!Italy snapped, 2p!America stopped laoughing long enough to spweak.

"Two things. , and two we don't understand Italian" 2p!America said then fell to the floor laughing harder.

"In simple terms. SHUT THE HELL UP!" 2p!Italy snapped only making them laugh harder, they all fell silent when 2p!Italy covered the mirror and Hungary peaked in.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Okay?" She told him 2p!Italy nodded with a smile, she smiled then left.

"Ah hahahahahaha! Am gus-seing she out you in that!" 2p!Ameica laughed, 2p!Italy formed a fist with his hand.

"When I get back your so dead." 2p!Italy hissed, again covering the mirror when, but the door had just opened on it's own. Quickly 2p!taly ran over and locked it when 2p!Japan entered the same room as 2p!England and 2p!America. When he heard the laughter he looked up from the paper he was reading to see them practically dying on the floor from laughter.

"…What are you two crazy idiots laughing at now?" 2p!Japan hissed, 2p!England pointed at the mirror. "Oh my god, is that you Italy?!" 2p!Japan asked trying not to laugh yet.

"Who else would it be, and yes am wearing a dress." 2p!Italy hissed well his eyes twitched from irritation and humiliation. When he opened his eyes 2pJapan had joined in the laughing party. "Ehh, not you too." 2p!Italy hissed. He turned his back at them when someone tried to get in then stopped and walked away. Meanwhile 2p!Japan manged to stand up long enough to grab a camera.

"Hey, Italy." He paused when he looked back at him. "Smile." He laughed and clicked the button and a bright flash blinded 2p!Italy.

"Guess where this is going?" 2p!Japan asked still holding back laughter, 2p!Italy didn't answer unless a twitching eye was an answer.

"Facebook." 2p!Japan answered, 2p!Italy ran towards the mirror.

"Am defiantly going to kill you!" He growled, 2p!Japan doubled over laughing when 2p!America opened his mouth.

"So threatening from a man in a dress!" He said then laughed again, finally annoyed by the loud noses 2p!China came in and almost tripped over 2p!Japan.

"What in th- Italy what are you wearing?!" He snapped, 2p!Italy only glared.

"You what screw you guys, am changing." He hissed grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. After that he left his room only to run into Japan. He was leaned against the wall with his eyes slid shut, and looked someone relaxed.

"I know your 2p!Italy." He hissed, 2p!Italy froze dead in his tracks.

"How sneaky, your good." 2p!Italy laughed, then glared at him, the both held a glare for a few seconds until Japan took his sword out. "What are you going to kill me Kiku?" 2p!Italy taunted pulling out his knifes. "Or will I kill you?"

* * *

And it continues, I don't have much to say besides hope you enjoyed it, please review and see you in the next chapter! Ciao for now!


	14. Chapter 13: A game of cat and mouse

Chapter 13:

A game of cat and mouse

Japan held a steady glare with 2p!Italy, neither of them had moved much, and it had left them in a eerie silence.

"Were are your friends?" 2p!Italy asked calmly finally breaking the silence. "Afraid they wouldn't believe you?" He taunted with a smug smirk. Japan didn't answer for a about a minute or two when 2p!Italy moved forward.

"No, I just needed to keep you away from them, for their safety." Japan replied smoothly, 2p!Italy stopped and tilted his head wearing a strange smile.

"If you knew I wasn't 1p!Itlay, how come you didn't go look for him?" 2p!Itlay asked, and waited for an answer then laughed. "Then again remembering how many times Kiku almost killed you, I would be reluctant to go back there too. Shame to, I heard my brother did something to him." 2p!Italy said looking at his glistening knife with a pleasant smile.

"What did he do to Italy?!" Japan snapped no longer waiting for him to attack. 2p!itlay actual looked shocked when Japan cut the side of his face, but then flipped backwards.

"Oh ho, did I hit a spot? Really don't like it when your friends are in danger do you?" 2pItaly asked, only Japan angrier with each word that hung in the air. 2p!Italy started to throw his knifes hissing with irritation when only one cut his arm, 2p!Itlay went to grab for another but found nothing.

"Damn." He hissed, quickly he flipped until he caught Japan hand and slammed him into the floor. Well he had the chance he grabbed a sword from one of the rooms then ran back out to where Japan was. He smiled when he saw him struggling to even stand up.

"Still hurting from the night on the beach? To bad." 2p!Italy taunted, quickly he jumped in the air barely giving Japan the chance to block his sword.

"H-how? " Japan asked when 2p!Italy jumped back.

"When you know someone like Kiku you learn a lot of things." 2p!Itlay said in a 'matter of fact kind' of tone. Japan glared at him then quickly jumped landing his sword landing hard against 2p!Italy'a blade. For a second they both thought it would snap but it refused to give. Well Japan was still in mid air he came down kicking 2p!Italy through a wall.

2p!Italy slowly got up well coughing violently, he had lost his smirk and was no sending death glares at Japan.

"How sneaky. "He hissed then launched him self at him their blades sparking. "Your no better then a rat!" 2p!Italy snapped his sword quickly moving and cutting deeply into Japan's arm, Japan recoiled for a few seconds.

"Oh, did that hurt?" 2p!Itlay taunted evilly, surprised when Japan was now avoiding his attacks only to come down on his again. The edge of Japan's sword meet 2p!Itlay's side, he winced and let out a hiss before kicking him off, grabbing the callor of his shirt and stabbing his side.

"That defiantly had to hurt." 2p!Itlay smiled twisting, Japan winced when he heard someone run up the stairs.

"N-Ni-hon!~aru" China stammered, then flinched when 2p!Italy's purplish red eyes fell on him.

"Look at that, look whos home…this should be fun." 2p!Italy laughed coldly then coughed again when Japan slammed the hilt against his chest. Thankfully the sword slid out making it easier for Japan to move, but painful. 2p!Itlaly stood back up as Gia and Germany ran up behind China.

"What the hell?!" Germany shouted in shock.

"Sorry grandpa, but this is between him and myself." 2p!Italy said shooting a gun at the unstable walls, making it crash down almost on top of them. Japan looked back at where they use to stand an felt fear flood in to him. "oi! Am not finished with you." 2p!Italy hissed, spinning his sword once then grasping the handle. Japan swallowed then pointed his sword at him. Trying to ignore them trying to get through, and focus on 2p!Italy.

Japan blacked his attack again and again wincing every time before he finally sliced into his leg. 2p!Italy went down only to get back up and pinned Japan to the wall with the sword.

"Good bye." 2p!Italy said evilly when Japan grabbed the gun out of his hand and shot at the only thing that kept this floor up. With a sickening crack Japan landed on his legs along with 2p!Italy, he seemed fine, in fact happy when Japan struggled to stay on his feet.

2p!Italy took the chance and kicked Japan to the ground, and kneeled beside him. He looked up when he heard Gia. With a hard kick she sent him sliding across the floor, quickly she helped Japan to his feet, and say how disoriented he was. Carefully she helped him sit against a wall and walked away with two daggers in her hands.

"Oi, Italy!" She snapped, she was the first to actual dare getting close enough to 2p!Italy when he had a weapon. And she did not regret any of it. She moved to quickly for 2p!Italy to keep up, constley cutting him until a loud bang came from where they stood.

Within seconds Germany and China helped Gia walk and attempt to stop Japan from even moving. 2p!Itlay meet the floor with a thud and dragged Japan down with him. Quickly he stood back up along with 2p!Italy only to fall on his knees when Japan kicked the back of his knees. 2p!Itlay managed to slice his leg one more time before Japan's hilt meet his head.

Now Japan stood over him his sword pointed at his chest where his heart was. 2p!Italy smiled at Japan when he saw the blade shake violently.

"None of you have the will power to kill someone with your hands do you?" He asked slyly.

"S-shut up!" Japan snapped pushing the blade to the pint 2p!Italy bleed.

"Japan, don't do it! ~aru"China shouted.

"Your better then him! You don't have to take his life!" Gia told him struggling to her feet. Japan didn't move not an inch, only a single tear fell.

"I want you to pay for what you have done." Japan said barely a whisper, struggling to keep the sword in his hands. 2p!Italy smiled contently when he heard those words.

"Then make us pay Japan, you want that pain to go away? Then make us pay." 2p!Italy said in a strange tone that sent everyone mixed signals. Japan still had the blade to his heart and fell to his knees when a sharp pain shot across shoulders and over his chest.. "Or let me do the honors." 2p!Italy smiled when Japan coughed violently then stabbed 2p!Itlay's side. 2p!Italy put a hand over his new wound and struggled to sit up. The second he went to move Japan took much joy in punching him.

China ran over and helped Japan up, offering him a smile. Japan smiled before his eyes slid dhut, and China's widened.

"Hi-his!"China started to cry until Gia sat next them and put a finger over her lips.

"His not dead, he sleeping." Gia said pointing at his chest as it rose and fell down over and over again and his breathe remained steady and even.

"Oh god, you scared the life out of me again." China laughed, and smiled when Japan did in his sleep. He looked up at Gia then at 2p!Italy when she walked over to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"No one dissevers to die, no matter how they are. And besides we need answers from him." Gia said well stopping the bleeding. No one protested they knew she had a valid point. No they just had to wait for them both to wake up again.

* * *

Still have nothing to say. Well hope you liked the chapter, and comment.


	15. Chapter 14: Escape

Chapter 14:

Escape

Italy woke up on a soft bed, but if his eyes meet in light they burned like crazy and his head spun. He shut his eyes and turned his head when the door opened and someone turned the light on. Italy looked at the ceiling with his eyes still shut.

"Good after noon Italy." He heard 2p!Japan sounding pleased. "How are you feeling?" He asked calmly.

"Go to hell." Italy hissed, 2p!Japan couldn't help but smile at his mood.

"Well aren't we in a pleasant mood." He said calmly, finally Italy opened his eyes and regretted it. Italy looked into 2p!Japan crimson eyes, and felt so confused for some reason. 2p!Japan let a small evil smirk show at Italy's confusion.

"Were am I? We

"Yeah yeah, you both feel through the ground into an alternate world. Everything else you and Belarus only know. That was until we caught you again." 2p!Japan interrupted messing with things in the room, acting like Italy wasn't there at all. Italy tired to move but his hands were stuck to the sides of the bed, they were bond to the bed with rope of some type.

"Nice try, we are not stupid Italy. " 2pJapan hissed but didn't look at him until Italy tried to move again. "What are you doing?" He asked his tone heavy with annoyance. Italy flinched when he felt something cold and sharp press against his neck, he wanted to shake his head to stop any tears. But doing that would lead to a hideous picture that Italy did not want to see, nor feel.

"Am very tempted to get answers and kill you now." 2p!Japan hissed pressing harder and laughed lightly when Italy shut his eyes. "But…..I promise Italy that I would reframe from such actions." He sighed pulling his sword away and walking slightly away.

Italy swallowed hard as he slowly and painfully freed his left hand. He froze when 2p!Japan looked back at him, his crimson colored eyes, they said 'Do it Italy, I dare you.' But something else was there. Something Italy wasn't sure what to think then thought of how Japan froze when his eyes meet 2p!Japan's eyes, as if lost. 2p!Japan hissed when something rang through the air breaking the unbearable silence in the room. When he looked away Italy hardly paid attention as he attempted to get his other hand free, but only felt his energy leaving him quicker then he could move.

Well Italy made an desperate attempt to get free he didn't realize 2p!England and 2p!Russia. 2p!Japan turned to them then saw Italy too, and his dark blood thirsty smile returned. 2p!Russia was about to walk toward him but 2p!England stopped him by putting one of his arms out. Unfortunately he couldn't stop 2p!Japan moving at the risk of 2p!Russia, who hardly listened to anyone's rules. When Italy got free he also slid off the bed soundlessly, at first he felt wonderful that he hadn't gotten out of the ropes. Until 2p!Japan phone hit the back of his head, cautiously he peered over his shoulder to 2p!Japan sitting on the bed wearing a sadistic grin.

"Well well, that was a cutely pathetic show. Let's stay tuned to see what he will do next." 2p!Japan taunted, glaring at the phone when someone screamed. Quickly he dropped it on the floor and as his stood up stepping on it and making the screams sound more disturbing.

"Now, Feliciano. Why don't you be a good boy and get back in bed." 2p!England said in a creepily kind way that matched his haunting smile. Italy looked at the floor when he saw something that could get them out of the way but he would have to think and pray that it work. Italy to make it seem like he fell at 2p!Russia's feet before managing to pull his feet from underneath him. Italy flinched when as he fell to the floor but remembered to grab the faucet pipe.

Finally he was on his feet but only for a second before 2p!Japan pinned to the floor with his sword. Italy once again felt the blade against his neck and saw 2p!England and 2p!Russia stand over him. Quickly Italy reacted hitting 2p!Japan in the head and the other two there shins as hard as he could. Of course they all hit the floor and Italy stood back up shaking his head as his mind seemed to flashback to a dream.

"_**Feliciano, Feliciano wake up. We have to get moving okay" 2p!Belarus said calmly as he lifted his head. "How are you feeling?" She asked checking his fever, slowly his eyes opened up as he looked around.**_

"_**I feel, horrible." He managed to say surprisingly even for the state he was in at that time. 2p!Belarus offered him a weak smile as she got to her feet and he followed. **_

"_**W-where are we?" Italy asked shivering despite the warm weather, in fact the day was beautiful. **_

"_**I don't know." 2p!Belarus said with a shake of her head. "Feliciano.." She said out of the blue and said again.**_

"Iciano"

Italy's eyes opened back up in time to see them starting to get up, quickly he bolted for the door. Slammed it shut and placed the pipe across it so they could not open the door, yet. He started to walk away but his legs gave out from underneath him Italy couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started to stream down his face, and showed no sighs in stopping until he saw someone's hand. Quickly he looked up to two boys, they both looked frighteningly alike himself and Romano.

"Come on!" One of them said well the other helped him too his feet.

"We don't have all day." The darker haired one hissed glaring at him waiting. Italy nodded, carefully they started to leave, they both made sure Italy stayed on his feet. Minutes later they knew they were being followed and started to pick up the pace, but as quickly as they started to run Italy sopped and slid against a wall.

"_**Feliciano get up! Don't give up! Fight this I know you can do it!"**_ He heard 2p!Belaurs tell his as little Feliciano and Lovino tired to pull him to his feet.

"_**Get up now! They are not far behind!" **_2p!Belarus said sounding more frightened then angry.

Italy looked down to nothing and looked around, and saw 2p!Romano holding their arms not letting them move. Italy thought, he stood up remaining clam. Quickly 2p!Romano went to move but wound up slamming against the wall as a chair meet his side. Italy managed to stay on his feet long enough to get pulled to a large mirror. Little Feliciano and Lovino smiled but their cute little smiles feel when Italy did.

They looked at each other and felt panic take over, instantly tears spilled as they sobbed. They stopped when a hand touched their heads they looked back and smiled.

"Oh Italy…..watching every single one of you and Gia I would have thought you would have learned by now." A voice said sounding like a wise young women much like Gia. Italy's eyes fluttered open to someone who looked much like Eva and Gia only older. Calmly she kneeled beside his and put a hand on his forehead, it still burned from the raging fever.

"I may not be able to do much for the fever but whatever toxin was in you is now gone. Now, come." She said to him, Italy carefully took her hand and was once again lead to the mirror.

"All you have to do now is step though Italy, and your home." She said, Italy lifted a hand towards the mirror when he heard a loud click. He jumped back into the women when it rippled like water.

"B-b-but what about them? "Italy asked looking down at the two boys.

"Uhh, Italy. We were just something from your mind. You needed help and we came." Little Lovino said in a strange tone, and for some reason Italy felt this unbearable sadness as he kneeled in front of them. They both looked at him then each other and gave Italy a big hug.

"No matter what." Little Italy started to say as they pulled away.

"Stay strong Italy." They finished together before looking at each other and faded in brightly light that lasted a few seconds. Italy wiped away some tears as the women waited behind him.

"Oh, Italy can I ask you something?" She asked stopping him.

"~ve?"

"Gia, what is she like?" She asked tearing up as she asked.

"Oh, she's amazing, she's as smart as Japan, and likes pasta! She treats everyone so kindly, am sure her mother and father would be proud." Italy said smiling again, the woman managed a weak smile.

"That's wonderful. Now go, am sure they are wondered sick about you." She said, Italy frowned and looked away. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, am kind of scared. Will you come with me?" He asked, sounding like a little boy, the women laughed then nodded. She looked back at him when he clung to her.

"Ready?" She asked like he was five, Italy nodded. One step they were there and the portal was shut off. The woman already knew he was out cold and set him beside the mirror and whistled. Thankfully Gia, Germany and England were passing by, they saw Italy and hurried over to him.

"Be careful okay, we do not know if he is hurt." Gia warned and went to follow them but looked back at the woman. Gia swear she felt her heart crack in two when her eyes meet hers, the woman smiled at he before started to fade away. She wanted to stop her but knew it was too late, and seeing her only opened up wounds that were still healing.

"Gia! Let's go, what's taking so long?" England called over his shoulder.

"N-nothing." She replied and slowly backed away before quickly walking off, ignoring her tears.

"_**You truly are amazing, aren't you?"**_ The woman remarked before she was completely gone from the astral plan.

* * *

Happy Birthday Belarus!

Herro I have two things to say,  
1. Hope you liked this chapter

2. This Monday school starts back up for me, so bare with and understand that chapters will take longer.

Anywho see you in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15:Boom

Chapter 15:

Boom

"Italy? How are you feeling?" Eva asked sounding innocently, she knew he wasn't going to answer, he was asleep. "How boring….."She sighed well bringing out a vial and went to go put it in his drink, thankfully she had to put the vial back in a her pocket when the door opened.

"Eva, why are you in here?" Hungary asked walking in the room holding a tray with a bowl filled with soup.

The girl quickly spun around and faced her with a sweet smile and her hand clasped behind her back.

"Sorry was I not suppose to come in here?" She asked Hungary, Hungary was still frowning at her and took a few seconds to answer.

"Not right now, Italy needs his rest, at least Gia's potion will help him get rid of the poison in him…..but it's not pretty." Hungary said setting the tray on a table and scooted Eva out of the room. Eva huffed as she shut the door, but then focused on other things. Quickly she ran to where 2p!Italy was and jumped a foot in the air and 5 feet back.

_Oh no! It's Japan, now what am I going to do?_

"And just where are you going?" He asked, only he didn't sound like Japan at all, he sounded more 2p! Japan put a hand to his eyes, but Eva shut her eyes not seeing what he did. "Hey." He snapped, the girl looked at him again and saw his crimson colored eyes full of insanity, gore etc. To be sure Eva took the contact from his hand then looked back at him.

She squinted studding the short man, not realizing the irritated look on his face, finally she smiled, and clapped happily.

"Wow your slow, anyways, where Italy?" He asked quickly, they both froze when 1p!Japan and China came around the corner and instantly saw them.

"Oh fuck me." 2p!Japan hissed, quickly Eva grabbed his wrist and took off down the hall to where 2p!Italy was.

"Wait!~aru." China snapped and they followed behind them.

Eva turned sharply at as corner when they far enough then doubled back to 2p!Italy's room. Finally they got to his room but 2p!Japan stopped not moving a muscle.

"Come on his through this door." Eva said then looked around frantically. 2p!Japan's crimson colored eyes narrowed with suspicion. Eva felt her heart pick up peace as he stepped forward clutching the hilt of his sword.

"I am telling the truth." Eva said her tone becoming dark as her eyes followed shortly after that. Slowly her small hand fell on the door knob and the door slowly opened behind her. She showed a sweet smile and took off inside, stood there for a second dumbfounded then took off after her. The room was dark, way to dark for him to see. So how could a little girl get through here that fast.

2p!Japan shook his head then focused and started off again, quickly he turned at a corner and landed right into some kind of liquid. But the more he moved he sunk more, the only thing is it did not feel like quick sand at all. He was about to move again when a small white hand was in front of his face he looked up to Eva to her aqua eyes.

"Come on!" She snapped, and started to pull him up, with another pull and him pushing he finally got out. 2p!Japan looked at the small girl and was surprised, al so figuring she was on their side.

"Come on his this way!" She urged and took his wrist running towards 2p!Italy. He was a mess and looked strangely pale for him, and any wounds on him were covered in a now reddish gauze. Eva ran over to him and sat in front of him. Eventually his reddish purple eyes opened, he looked fine besides being so pale and a lot of wounds.

"Kiku and Italy got into it, it wasn't a pretty end for either of them." Eva said trying to keep 2p!Italy's attention.

"Well now we need to leave quickly." 2p!Japan said walking over to one of the cuffs using the key that Gia had gave to him opened it. And did the same with the other three realizing Eva's curious face.

"Your sister can be dense when she's half awake." 2p!Japan smiled and hunled 2p!Italy to his feet.

"Oh can I?" Gia said walking in snapped her fingers making everything melt away. Eva looked back and tugged on 2p!Japan's pant leg..

"Trust me I know." He hissed facing them.

Eva crossed her arms over her chest as Italy Japan Hungary Germany and Romano came in.

"How dose it feel to be trapped?" Romano asked 2p!Japan and that second it dawned on both of them.

"Oh you have got to be fricken kidding me!" 2p!Japan snapped but froze when a bullet grazed his face.

"Mess with my little brother again I dare you." Romano snapped pointing the a gun at 2p!Japan, but he only smiled.

"You think that hurt him then your sorely mistaken." 2p!Italy said standing up straightly with Eva's help. Eva looked directly at Gia and saw the look of being betrayed. Only as usual she did not show it, besides that they stood letting the silence cling to the air.

Finally after what seemed like hours 2p!Japan phone rang, he answered it acting like they weren't there. Japan went a single step forward but Germany and Hungary stopped him, and in way held him back.

"Righht. *click* Well it had been fun but really we must leave now." 2p!Japan said calmly and showed a satisfied smile. "It is quite a shame I won't be able to see you burn." He added watching 2p!Italy kneel beside her.

"Eva, America said it's time." 2p!Italy said to her calmly she nodded and glared at them.

"We may have fallen into your trap but you fell into one that's much worse then you think." 2p!Italy hissed as Eva murmured something making a small explosion then teleporting them out. The six of them fell or stumbled backwards and that when Gia heard it the faint ticking sound making her heart race.

"We need to get out of here!" She told them, they all looked frightened.

"Oh to the spirits above let us live through this." Gia prayed.

(Outside)

"And in one two three" 2p!Japan said silently and there was an unbearablely loud boom. 2p!Italy and Eva already went a head. 2p!Japan looked back at the house ignoring the sudden rush of tears.

"It is better this way, trust me." He said as he watched Taiwan, England America Korea and Hong Kong run up to the house. And with that he left, ignoring Taiwan's crying and screaming.


	17. Chapter 16: Last light of hope

Chapter 16:

Last light of hope

"Oh my god!" England shouted and instinctively ran towards the house. America followed, Hong-Kong and Korea hung back for a little bit.

"Taiwan It's going to be alright it has to, now when Belarus and Ukraine get here make sure they stay with you." Korea said holding onto her shoulder Taiwan shook her head.

"I can't, -

"Yes you can and you will, here is my phone. Call 911 and wait you understand me." Hong-Kong said firmly, Taiwan managed to nod and cluing to Hong-Kong's phone as they took off after America and England. A few seconds after Taiwan called 911, Belarus and Ukraine ran up and acted much like Hong-Kong and England. Belarus went to go for the house but Taiwan stopped her by hugging her and bringing her to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?! Everyone's still inside!" Belarus protested, but stopped when Taiwan cried a little louder.

"They told me to stop you two, please please don't go!" Taiwan pleaded, Ukraine managed a weak smile and patted Taiwan's head then Belarus's.

"They will be fine, am sure of it." Ukraine said comforting the two, not at all expecting Belarus to cry. Quickly Ukraine hugged both Taiwan and Belarus comforting them. None of them realized that they had accidently called Switzerland's number.

~In the house~

"What the hell was that?! ~ aru" China asked holding his head as Russia helped him up. Russia shook his head and they both realized that Austria was looking around.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked him, coughing from the smoke.

"I thought I saw someone, or something." Austria said when America came through the smoke along with England.

"Are you guys are alight?" America asked, they all looked at each other then back at Prussia and Russia.

"I think so, are you two alright?" France asked them, they both nodded but Chain saw how keen Prussia was on the idea of keeping his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Come on!" England coughed, they nodded and ran after them. They wound up taking the far off stairs and even that was difficult. They often came across large fires not only in height, at one point they swore they were stuck in a ring of flames but managed to find their way out quick enough. Finally that half made it out when the fire fighters and ambulances got there. Quickly they were helped by many different health aids.

"Hey were Canada!" America asked them.

"Last time I saw him he was with the Baltic's in the library." France managed to say, and once again they off.

Prussia doubled over in pain and a good portion of the helpers were trying to figure out was wrong, along with Russia.

Belarus stopped crying enough to see a fairly tall girl with two Chinese styled buns dark brown hair pale skin a boy beside only with blonde hair. The boy looked like he said something, and then tried to stop but she was off. After she ran off the boy joined them and explaining who he was. But nothing seem to stick in their minds besides the girls mane, Skye .

~Back in the house.~

"Hey you two over here!" Skye shouted, America and England looked at each other but followed her anyways. Quickly she kicked the door open and like them looked for Canada and the Baltic's. Thankfully they found them, uncoiious but breathing. Getting them out was much easier but America and England were hesitant of leaving Canada's side.

~Everyone else~

"Guys are you alright? " Hungary asked managing to get to her feet, and for a second panicked when she couldn't find anyone. But then heard Spain coughing and saw him get through the rubble, he managed a weak smile at her as he helped Germany. Gia slowly stood up and looked for Japan, Italy and Romano, even though Italy and Romano found her first. To anyone else they only looked worse for wear but Gia put a spell over them so they couldn't see how bad thing really were.

"Come on, we need to find Japan." Gia managed to say but her voice shook with raw emotion, They nodded still smiling quickly they looked for Japan, who was looking for them too. Gia didn't put the spell on him, she either didn't make it in time or it just didn't work on him.

"Japan!~" Italy cheered weakly and hugged him, then pulled back and looked at him with a strange face. "Nihon?" Italy asked.

"It is fine Italy, right now I d not care." Japan said looking at Gia when they heard voices. As quick as they could they went to the voices.

"China were fine!" Korea snapped well Hong-Kong tired to get him back out. They didn't realize the others until Spain cleared his throat. After that they started to towards the entrance but Gia stopped Japan.

"Japan, listen to me okay. Once we pass that threshold it's over for us but not you. You were thrown back to far for anything to really effect you." Gia said holding back her tears.

"So basically you guys are nothing but walking corpuses?" Japan asked, Gia nodded then helped him outside. And like Gia said the six of them meet the ground, their wounds becoming visible to anyone now. Japan pushed China, Hong-Kong and Korea forward so they wouldn't see but only brought himself more grief. He took a strange charm out of his pocket and the boy walked over to him.

"How many and who?" Japan asked, knowing that this would shatter his heart.

"Gia, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia Germany, Canada, England, Russia, Estonia, Austria…..." The boy told him.

"Bu-but England wasn't here…"Japan stammered trying not to look over at America. "What are you hiding Nick.

"China and Hong-Kong they didn't make it either. So now do you agree with my terms, I don't care if I die. I want all of them to live." Nick said looking down at Japan.

"That only lives Latvia, Taiwan, Belarus Ukraine, Lithuania America France and I that knows about the 2p!s. I-I" Japan stammered not being able to stop Nick at all. Nick put the stone against his heart and said something softly within seconds he took all major wounds and eventually they woke up. Only they had no idea they had just died. And Japan and the others that survived promised not to say a single word about this day about it, but the 2p!s Have no clue what happened and what they woke up.


	18. Next time on Hetalia Good vs Evil:previe

Next time on **Hetalia Good vs Evil:**

**After the trick 2p!Japan 2p!Itlay and Eva pulled along with others who the nations do not know who they have awakened a sleeping beast. Those two people being Japan and America, and more people find out and join the fight, The Nordics Switzerland and Lichtenstein join. There help is much appreciate but not by the 2p!s, on top of it all Japan causes more trouble for the 2p!s and soon enough Japan vs. 2p!Japan the possible end? I don't know you will just have to wait and see. **

* * *

**This is to help guys wait9I hope) I'm not sure when the next chapter will be comeing out for anything past today. But I try to get a chapter out for anything weekly.  
**


	19. Chapter 17: An Odd Alliance

Chapter 17:

An Odd Alliance

Italy woke with a start trying to catch his breath, but no matter what he did nothing worked. For a second he thought he was going to pass out from lack of air, but thankful he didn't. Once he was finally able to breathe properly Italy decided to get up and walk around the house.

"Good morning." A voice said evenly said when Italy got a glass of water. Italy froze as the glass slipped from his hand and shattering against the wood flooring.

"My, my what a mess you have made." He said still even as ever. "So your still alive. I can not say I'm not happy about that." He sighed, Italy flipped the light on to see who it was even though he had a pretty good feeling who it was by the voice.

"Are you going to kidnap me again?" Italy asked sharply, he only let out a small laugh. "Answer me." Italy said as threateningly as he could, 2p!Spain looked at him his smile fading.

"Tell me, how are your nightmares?" 2p!Spain asked moving a single wavy from his eye. Italy was silent for a few seconds until the 2p!'s eyes meet his.

"W-why do you want to know? Wait, how do you know about that?!" Italy asked a bit loudly, 2pSpain took a few steps forward and in response Italy took a few back and bumped into someone. Quickly he spun around and spotted 2p!France.

"W-what do you two want with me?!" Italy said loudly and jumped when 2p!Spain covered his mouth.

"I suggest you start relying on your dreams then your friends." 2p!Spain hissed pulling him back. "Get dressed, your coming with us for a little walk." 2p!Spain said clammy and pushed him to the stairs.

"What, no way!" Italy growled.

"We're trying to help you, god damn. So hurry it up." 2p!France hissed, Italy held a weak glare at the blonde, 2p!spain let out an annoyed his before stepping between them.

"Do what we say and you won't be hurt. Don't be so damn naïve and stupid you brat now go!" 2p!Spain snapped well pulling Italy half way up the stairs. "No hurry the hell up, you don't want to tick me off any further now do you." He hissed then walked back down the stairs. Italy glanced back at the two of them then reluctantly walked up to his room. Quietly he opened the door to his and Romano's bedroom, a sudden wave of guilt slammed into Italy.

"_**Italia, where are you? Italy get your ass out here!" Romano snapped at Italy starting to get very scared, but he froze when he heard crying. Quickly he ran towards it to find Italy in a corner crying in a small ball. Romano frowned, then crouched in front of his younger brother.**_

"_**Feliciano…" He said placing a hand on his head to show to Italy he was not alone. Slowly Italy picked up his head from his knees and looked at his older brother with teary eyes.**_

"_**F-fratello?" Italy whimpered, Romano managed a weak smile and nodded. Without a second thought he hugged his older brother not wanting to lose him every again. "Th-that really happened! W-we all died fratello!" Italy cried, Romano shuddered at those words.**_

"_**I k-know, but were safe now." Romano told Italy still fighting his own tears. After a minute passed Romano helped Italy to his feet, Italy quickly wiped his eyes and followed Romano. Only he did not get very fat, a few steps and Italy fell forward. Romano caught him and almost panicked only to realize he fell asleep walking. Romano smiled, then picked him up taking him up to his bed.**_

_**Finally Italy was in bed, Romano was about to leave the room but stopped.**_

"_**Yo what's up, Italy okay…are you okay? "Spain asked when he saw Romano expression.**_

"_**There's no way in hell they are getting my little brother ever again. That's both a promise and a threat." Romano said coldly then passed by Spain. Spain quickly grabbed Romano's forearm.**_

"_**Don't forget, were here to Romano, we aren't going to let them get a hold of any one every again. Especially you two, you're my little brothers it's my job to protect you." Spain told Romano, after that Italy shut his eyes falling asleep once again.**_

Thinking about that Italy changed, he barely made it to the door when he realized Romano's bed was empty.

"And were do you think your going at this time of night?" Italy heard Romano saw from behind him. Italy faced Romano slightly stunned and a little frightened by the hostility in his tone.

"I-I c"

"His going to have a little chat with us, why do you have a problem with that?" 2p!Spain asked suddenly standing in the door way along with 2p!France. Romano glared at them then walked in-between them and Italy, 2p!Spain snickered well watching him.

"There is no way in hell am letting you get near my brother a way bastard. " Romano hissed at them, he was surprised when Italy pulled him back.

"Enough is enough they want to help us…I think." Italy said firmly as he could Romano looked back at them still not letting this happen like they wanted it.

"Fine, but I'm coming along too." Romano hissed, but 2p! Spain and France appeared pleased by that idea.

"The more the merry, right France?" 2p!Spain asked him, he still glared but nodded. "Well then, let's get moving." 2p!Spain added walking out behind 2p!France. Romano looked back at Italy when Italy clung to his arm.

"Don't worry okay." Romano said trying to convince them both everything would be okay. Italy nodded quickly then they followed behind the 2p!s. Soon they were greeted by the cool air of midnight, Italy looked up when Romano shivered a few times but kept his mouth shut tight.

A few minutes passed and both Romano and Italy we're ready to run away from them.

"Oi! Where the hell are you taking us!?" Romano snapped at them, 2p! France was the first to stop and look back at them.

"There, it's the safest place to be without any one realizing what's going on." 2p!France said dully well 2p!Spain nodded well opening the gate painfully slow. Romano and Italy glanced at each then the warehouse, it was very dark, cold and the total opposite of welcoming to them. Romano glared when 2p!Spain who was now behind them, and gave them a small shove to get them going. Italy let out a small yelp then quickened his step so he stood beside Romano especially when they went in side the gate.

"…Crap, don't move." 2p!France said putting a hand up and kneeling to look at the floor. 2p!Spain joined him and let out an annoyed sigh and Spanish cruse words followed close behind that sigh. They both stood up then froze when they looked over at 2p!Russia. He towered over the Vargas brothers and had 2p!Chain in his grasp.

"Oh fuck, heya Russia what brings you here?" 2p!Spain asked wearing a strange smile.

"I knew it, you little traitor." A familiar voice came from behind Italy and Romano, quickly they spun around to see who it was.

"Fratello!" Italy cried stepping back pulling Romano with him. Finally 2p! Italy and 2p! Romano stepped out from their hiding places. 2p!Italy had his daggers as usual but 2p! Romano had a rather large gun from what they could see.

"Are you serious, what else could go wrong?" Spain sighed, Italy glanced from then and saw 2p!Romano's pained face that faded into a murderous smile. Calmly 2p!Italy walked over to 2p!China, he still was knocked out.

"..hn, What a shame, Japan's going to lose it. Especially when he finds out who did this too him, right Romano.?" 2p!Italy asked.

"Your very right, of course that's if they live long enough!" 2p!Roamano laughed hauling the gun fully into his arms.

"Like hell we are, looks like that Italy's going to lose this war. " 2p!Spain growled pulling out his axe, then France a actual sword.

"Russia, could you do us a favor, go the innocent version of us please ~" 2p!Romano asked in a sing-song voice. He set 2p!China down then grinned.

"Ah crap! You two get out of here, he will kill you to the point you'll be pretty much nothing but mush!" 2p!France , Italy and Romano took off running in the opposite discretion. 2p!italy glanced over at them then glared.

"Oh don't you dare try escaping now." 2p!Italy hissed throwing one of his knifes then flipped backwards barely missing 2p!Frances sword. Romano went down hard as the knife meet his leg, and almost brought Italy down with him. But before he did he let go taking the knife out and throwing the through the air. Romano froze when he saw it scratched 2p!Russia's face and the blood slowly feel from his face, Romano and Italy shuddered when his smile faded and his eyes became cold and lifeless.

"Fratello, get up!" Italy pleaded not wanting to see what 2p!Russia's rage could do to his older brother. Well they struggled to get Romano back on his feet they almost meet his faucet pipe one too many times. Finally Romano was standing but soon was stumbling back from 2p!Russia.

"Romano this way!" Italy cried out pulling Romano sleeve, Romano grabbed Italy hand when Italy tripped losing Romano. Romano came to a sudden stop and spun round to Italy at the same time 2p!Russia had lifted the pipe up off the ground.

"I- Italy!" Romano called and reached out to him at the same time his eyes shut were forced shut by fearful tears when he saw the pipe about to slam down on Italy.

"Italy!" Romano screamed tripping over a barrel when he heard a defeated cry from Italy When he heard a familiar voice, ,sound of a axe and pick axe swish through the air.

"_**Let's try not to kill him, da**_?"

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally got the time to write and post this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I will hopefully be able to up-date my other story's soon with school and National Hetalia day coming up it's a bit tight,still I will try.

Don't forget to comment or fave please, it would be a great help!


	20. Chapter 18:Fear is the true monster

Chapter 18

"Watch it…"Spain hissed at Russia's opposite when he stepped beside Russia pointing his axe at 2p!Russia's neck.

"…Spain…Russia.." A filmier voices filled the cool air. Romano eye's opened slowly when he felt a hand wrap around his arm and pull him away from them a little. It was Italy and Lichtenstein. They were both confused to way these three appeared out of no where. Then again how did they know where they were and how much trouble. Romano shook his head standing up and looking back at Russia's 2p! Russia and Spain who both help him off.

"Come on, we have to get away and fast." Lichtenstein said in her usual quiet voice trying to hide any fear she was feeling. The two bothers looked at each other not moving at all. Lichtenstein let out a deep breathe that shook when Spain walked up behind the two confused brothers.

"Get moving." He sounded strangely irritated and his happy smile had faded into a cold scowl. His eyes also lost their joy and had turned in to cold icy green silts as he gently pushed the two forward. Romano stared at Italy when his small hand held on to Spain's sleeve.

"…..Go, go with Lily, you two have to get away before your 2p!'s decided to show up." Was Spain's only reply, pulling his arm away. Romano glared at Spain after he turned his back, but unlike Italy he had a short temper. Automatically Romano threw a small stone he had picked up at Spain's hand. He didn't even flinch, didn't move didn't blink, barely letting out a small breathe in.

"Roma, this is no time for any rebelling against we will see you two back at Gia's house. Until then go with Lily." He said again his voice cold. His head snapped up when 2p!Russia broke free from Russia. His clam appearance had snapped into a twisted smile. He had seemed to lose his mind trying to bash Russia's head in, or break open.

Spain pushed the three back when the 2p!'snations red eyes fell on them. Before he could take a step toward them Spain sliced the air in front of him with his axe distracting him long enough for Russia to take him down again. Russia glared back at the others.

"Spain are you going to have a little chat with them and get your self killed or help us out." He hissed pushing 2p!Russia into the warehouse wall. Spain breathe a deep breathe in well spinning around to Italy Romano and Lichtenstein pushing them in the opposite discretion. The two brothers looked back at him before following behind Lichtenstein.

After they passed a few things and couldn't hear Spain and Russia fighting 2p!Russia they stopped. Italy looked up at the dark sky realizing the some how clam lighting splitting across the sky. How did they not realize the incoming storm, not to mentions how active it was. In response Italy clung to his brother actually frightened by what the storm might bring. Romano looked down at Italy simply shrugging his shoulders figuring his fears really meant nothing.

Lichtenstein looked back at them in the dim light that a small fire gave off. Quickly she looked away when she saw Romano glaring at the ground, she really didn't want to e the next thing he glared at.

"Hey you, how did you guys know where we were?" Romano suddenly snapped at, Italy looked up at him frowning.

"Fratello, be nice to her." Italy fussed wiping a tear from his eye and looking over at Lichtenstein. He had to admit, he was curious to, though he wouldn't have asked her in such a cruel tone. Though she didn't really look phased by Romano's tone, her big pale emerald colored eyes remained clam.

"Gia, she told us. She told us were you two were and that you were in danger…..That is all, that's all she said." Lichtenstein. Italy and Romano looked at each other then back at the younger nation. None of this was making any sense, how could it. Gia wasn't awake nor was she any where near where the brothers were.

"Stop moving! You are not going any further then that got it!" Italy eyes quickly shoot to the area behind them. Romano tensed well picking up a pipe lying on the ground. Quickly but quietly he managed to hide Lichtenstein behind him with Italy. He had a feeling this was far from the smartest choice but it was better then going down without a fight. Romano knew that with him as a distraction the could get away.

The steps got closer and as they did Romano gripped the pipe tightly with both hand afraid it would slid out of his hands. Italy opened his mouth to say something but Lichtenstein covered his mouth before a single sound came out. He looked back at her, she simply shook her head 'no'. Hesitantly Italy fell back to were she was, shaking just as bad as Romano. Italy swallowed painfully slow despite the extreme dryness his felt in his mouth and throat. Both bothers let out a shaky breathe just as someone ran past Italy and Lichtenstein.

With a loud smack the pipe meet who ever was running before flying off and slamming into an old broken down truck behind Italy. Romano trembled when he realized who it was, it was another 2p!, in fact 2p!England. Blood ran down his face as he stood up and placed a hand on his new head wound. Italy looked back when 2p!America ran in after him. His eyes widened when he saw the large bat studded with many nails resting on his shoulder.

Quickly he pushed Lichtenstein back behind him looking around for anything that could keep him back. Glancing over at Romano who had been cornered by 2p!England.

"D-damn it!" Romano muttered under his breathe. He stopped breathing when his saw his knife glistening in the dull light , Romano took one step barely missing his ridged knife. He tired again only to get a large gash on his upper arm. Irritation sparked in his younger brother, Lichtenstein saw Italy's eyes flash with a sudden angry. Her small pale hand reached for the pipe and slid it into Italy hand. He looked back at her slightly shocked, surely she didn't thank he was going to live her out in the open like that. Until he followed her eyes, in her hand behind her back he saw a small gun. She was Switzerland's little sister, it wasn't likely he would let her wonder into danger without any way to defend her self or others.

Italy held the pipe at his side really wondering if he should threw in Romano direction. However his time to thing about it had run short , very short. Lichtenstein quickly pulled Italy to safety just as 2p!America's bat slammed into the ground a few inches in front of them. Romano scowled at 2p!America then at 2p!England.

"…What's the matter poppet? Lost the will to fight, quiet a pity. I was having so much fun playing with you!" 2p!England smiled at Romano. The nation watched as his arm went up and just as it came down Romano moved. He hardly gave 2p!England the chance to move and grabbed his arm pulling it behind him. He let out a relieved sigh when he had grabbed the one that he held the knife. 2p!England struggled in Romano's grip.

"Why do you want us dead so badly?" Romano suddenly asked the 2p!.

2p!England only response was to suddenly kick Romano's feet from underneath him. Italy ran a little forward but stopped when 2p!America stepped between them with a dark smirk. Liechtenstein's eyes narrowed at the 2p! barely showing the gun behind her back. Italy watched the 2p!'s eyes narrow but his cold smirk.

"Italy Lichtenstein!" Romano snapped at them still trying to break free from 2p!England. The two both fell back as 2p!america's bat passed over them. Romano glared at 2p!England finding a sudden serge of strength and bravery. Suddenly he managed to grab the ragged knife from the 2p!'s hand and pulled him down by his collar to the point that his neck was pressed against the blade.

"…You know what it's like to have a little brother don't you?" He hissed at the 2p!. He mangled a few quick nods. "Good, do you know what it's like to have friends much younger then you?" He asked again. 2p!England avoided eye contact on that question and hung his head fully aware of the bleed breaking the skin on his neck.

"…..No?...Well do you really expect me to let you beat me down so your America can kill those two?! If so you are one crazy bastard that needs to wake up from this fantasy of his!" Romano snapped putting the hand with the dagger to his side then kicking 2p!England in the stomach before letting him slid on to the cold hard ground beside him. Romano got to his feet looking at his frightened younger brother, he only took a few steps when 2p!England put him in a neck hold. Italy let out a small gasp when his eyes trailed over to them only to jump when he heard a gunshot go off. He looked back to Lichtenstein and followed her eyes. It was Eva, did she actual shoot her? If she did were was the blood, where was the wound at all. And how come she didn't flinch at all?

"…..I wonder how you did it?...How did you mange to get Antonio and Francis on your side boy?" She said with an eerily clam voice.

"I wonder which one will fall under you 1p!'s innocent spell?" Eva added looking up and over at 2p!England. A pale hand was all she placed on 2p!England and his eyes instantly filled with terror. Eva grinned when he fell to the ground again then looked up at Romano. His heart raced when she took a single step towards him.

"F-Fratello!" Italy stammered and like that she froze, her aqua eyes moving to him and Lichtenstein. A crooked smile formed on her face. Romano went forward but stopped quickly when she glared at him almost sending horrifying images into his mind at the same time. Just like 2p!England he went down shutting his eyes praying the images would leave his mind very soon. Meanwhile she had crossed over to Italy holding eyes contact with him. Slowly she held out her pale hand towards him.

"Italy.. Feliciano Vargas, please do me a favor…Tell me what your worst fears are, or end up like them." Eva said motioning her free arm at Romano and both 2p!England and 2p!America. It was literally a matter of time until she broke Italy and Lichtenstein down like them. Thoughts raced through his head, though the big ones where should he keep silent or should he answer?

"Eva Namine Iryiu!" Someone snapped just as her hand was inches away from Italy. Lichtenstein gently tapped Italy's shoulder when a small figure in an intense fire colored clock jumped from a pole.

"…Who?" Italy whispered obviously frightened by who ever this person was. How many more people could possibly show up and who could they exactly trust? Though they were happy that she was no longer focusing on them but the person walked towards her. Who ever the other person it was they were at least a foot taller then, not to mention the only one brave enough to get that close to what ever she was. Or stupid.

"You vile beast, leave them be. Torment someone your own size." Defiantly a young boy with the voice he had. Italy gulped when he saw the rage flare in aqua her eyes.

"Coming from the fiery child himself, how original. " She hissed ripping the hood of his clack off. "Xerxes Ando, what purpose do you have here! This is not your problem nor should it be!" She snapped about to make him wither from fear like the other three. However that backfired painfully so, his hand grabbed her wrist flames literally leaping off of the boys small arm and licking at her white sleeves. She tired to pull away many times but made it very obvious that she was afraid of being burned. Though the more she struggled the large the flames became from him showing them his appearance.

He almost looked like Prussia, almost. However he did share the same pale skin, white hair and red eyes the hair and eyes were slightly different. Italy noticed his eyes glistening like a red hot roaring fire well his hair almost shared Gia's shimmering silver hair. Lichtenstein noticed his appearance as well as his eyes wandering over to them.

"Gia's twin sent me….it appears you nations have been left in the dark more then he thought." He said pushing Eva into one of the ware house doors and slamming it shut behind him. "Please let me be right, Italy, Lichtenstein you two need to put our hands on their temples." He said his voice hardly showing any emotion.

"W-what about you, why c-cant –"

"That is not skill nor my talent, only you to can help them as of now. Of course after things have been explained much more you two will not be alone at all." He interrupted Italy simply well holding the door shut.

Lichtenstein pushed Italy in the direction of his brother as she dared to go near 2p!America. She flinched when she saw the bat move, quickly she moved back only to see Xerxes had taken it from him. The boy gave her a small smile. She let out a breathe and carefully put her hand on the opposite sides of the 2p!'s head. A small but brilliant light came from her hands. Soon his breathing slowed down, and his head raised a little. Lichtenstein jumped back from him still not sure if she should trust him. Though it did seem like he was looking for his bat and thankfully no attention to the 2p!'s at all. She watched when he didn't find it and walked over to 2p!England tilting his head not sure what to do at response she did the same thing she did to him, within seconds he was clam again. In fact asleep. Which made her wonder what was taking Italy so long. She looked back to see him frozen in some kind of trance.

"…Italy?" She said calmly, his eyes widened a little then shut half way as he looked down at his older brother. His hands were shaking so bad as if the very fact of seeing his bother curled up in a tight ball traumatized him. Of course he had never seen him this scared, what could possibly do this to Romano? He looked over at them before doing the same thing Lichtenstein did to both 2p!'s. His eyes looked much paler in the light and for once he showed an expression of determination in front of her. Romano's eyes opened to his younger brother.

"Fratello!" Italy cried as he sat up, Romano manged a smile for him.

"Yeah, that would be me…kid what the hell was that?" Romano asked coldly looking over at Xerxes.

"First things first we get back to where you guys are staying with your Russia and Spain." Xerxes shook his head after clamly staing the obvious things well locking the door behind him.

"Though I don't imagine that being an easy task at all." He muttered to himself well he walked a head. Thankfully the 2p!Nations stayed behind instead of following them. Still walking past that one corner might as well have been a death wish. In which they were possibly very right, as well as very stunned in more ways then one.

* * *

..I live! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter!

P.S I am working on my other fanfics now that my muse has come back. It most likely feeling pity for me just sitting and starring at the blank computer screen.


	21. Chapter 19 Time and Time Agian

Chapter 19

Time and time again

"Wh-what the!" Romano suddenly snapped when he saw both 2p!'s facing off, none of this made any sense. Was it possible they were dreaming?

"..God damn! Ivan clam down!" 2p!Japan snapped just as the other 2p!'s pipe slammed into the ground in front of him. The others realized how heavily his was bleeding as well as breathing. Just how long had they been going at? Though it did seem like they had been fighting long enough for 2p!russia to have pretty bad jagged gashes in him. No doubt they would be going down soon, if not from blood loss but from exhaustion. Well or that is what many of them amused seeming to forget their worlds were very different.

Italy was the first to actual pry his amberish-honey colored eyes away from the fight in search of their Spain and Russia. When he was having no luck at all, with a trembling hand he tucked of his brothers sleeve like a young child. He slightly flinched when Romano's green eyes narrowed at him.

"F-fratello, where Russia and fratello Spain?" Italy asked oddly sheepishly, which was difficult for him to talk in such a manner. It wasn't his fault either, he had been raised with the same personality he had now. Then again who wouldn't in a situation like this one?

"His right, I can't see them any where ." Lichtenstein agreed within seconds. Xerxes looked around as well as Romano. Romano shook his head without much luck, Xerxes just let out a highly annoyed hiss.

Though his red eyes fell right back on 2p!Japan when he flipped something out and putting it to his ear. The 2p!'s eyes looked over at them, keeping a foot on the other Russia's neck. He really didn't look happy, but defiantly wasn't daring enough to get up again. Xerxes looked up at the other three nations that were still looking for Spain and Russia. Though he wasn't a nation, and he had no probable literally had no memory of who he was.

With a smirk 2p!Japan slid his phone back into his pocket and pointed his bloody sword at Romano. Every single on of them froze, and locked their eyes on the 2p!

"My, my, did you really think I would forgot about you? " He taunted.

Xerxes practically jumped a foot in the air when something smallish ran right into him, he stumbled forward until that thing pushed him to the ground. It was Eva, and she was furious and probable ready to kill the boy. Lichtenstein let out a gasp when she wrapped her hands around his neck, Xerxes who was obviously struggling to get her off burst into flames. Cautiously 2p!Japan got Eva off of him, and quickly dusted her off . Seconds later Lichtenstein glared at the two after pulling Xerxes to his feet and helping him breathe again.

Italy who deicide to check on him, not the least bit shocked to see that he was already bruising. When he looked back up at 2p!Japan, he went down. A sudden agonizing pain went through his head and seemed to pass on to Lichtenstein and Romano pretty much rendering any chance of doing much of anything. Xerxes staggered over to Italy, placing a small pale hand on his head.

"I….I wo-wont won't th-this happen again." He choked, his hand glowing faintly letting out a pale orange color.

Italy felt his tears come more and more as his headache increased, but soon it seemed to ease off then fade away. He opened his eyes to what seemed to be the same place , though it was a fuzzy and if anyone spoke it was nothing but static.

Everyone was in the exact same place, besides their new friend. Xerxes, he was no where to be find this time. Instead Russia and Spain where standing over what seemed to be a dead person, maybe? Italy didn't dare to get any closer, but his curiosity seemed to bet his well power. Quietly he walked between the two, only to jump back when he heard a faint splash. He looked down to see a large deep red puddle, growing and growing. Italy looked up to see where the blood was coming from 2p!Japan. A oddly unexpected gasp came from Italy, it had literally seemed like someone had put a bullet right through his head.

Then the drama really came, a sharp scream came from behind him. He spun around to see Eva, tears streaming down her pale face. Within in mere seconds his and his brothers 2p! popped out of now where. Son 2p!England and America followed, looking as traumatized as they did earlier.

_**That's right they didn't follow us, they stayed behind, didn't?**_

Italy thought to himself trying to keep up with everything.

"..Y-you killed Kiku?!" 2p!Itlay snapped, pulling Italy right out of his thoughts. Was that tears he saw in his 2p!s eyes? Italy felt a sudden guilt and pain come up, but it seemed to be a bit familiar. As if all of this was a re-play of a scene from a horror movie or something along those lines.

"How could you!" 2p!romano cried out dropping down to his knees, and wouldn't stop crying even though his younger brother was trying his hardest to get him stop crying. All of this was for some reason hitting Italy hard, even after everything they did to them. Didn't they deserve something like this, Italy quickly shook that thought from his head. No one deserved something like this.

He quickly looked up when Gia ran up! Gia of all people, and Xerxes was tagging along behind her. Gia looked prettified in utter guilt and fear, Xerxes just looked too stunned for words. And just as everything seemed to re-play itself, it paused itself there, like it was trying to drill this picture into his head.

"..This..this wasn't suppose to happen." A little girls voice rang out, Italy looked back at Eva.

"E-Eva?" He stammered, when a girl the same girl walked up with the same long hair, pale skin and features, however. She wore a sad smile and her eyes sparkled with this pure innocence that the Eva could manger. The more this pure Eva came into focus he realized she was wearing a pure silver yukata with flowers on it, it was like she was the last sign hope.

"Only you , your friends can stop this form happening, Feliciano." She said taking his hand and placing something in it .

"W-wait, who are you?!" Italy asked before she walked off.

"I am Eva, the true Eva Namine Iryiu, don't let that monster deceive you. This cruse will be broken soon enough, big brother promised!" Eva giggled before fading, but a sudden serge of hope behind.

Soon the headache came surging back for a second round as soon as Italy opened his eyes to Xerxes's concerned expression. He looked at the others to se they also seemed to be waking from this sudden slumber. Romano's eyes were slightly clouded from the pain, so were the others. Italy managed a quick smile , but it was only quick because of the sudden thud they hear behind him. He spun to see Xerxes not to far from being unconscious. Italy immediately saw signs of a new fever, why did this kid do that if knew this would happen.

"D-don't pay any attention to me right now! You have to stop the bullet from hitting him or history will repeat it's self again!" The boy suddenly snapped, Italy looked back at Lichtenstein and Romano. "I will try to help, because this is asking much for any one." Xerxes coughed well forcing himself sit up.

"You are far from well, don't force yourself!" Lichtenstein protested, Xerxes just let out a small laugh.

"No one ever said changing time was easy" He replied putting everyone in shock, including the 2p!'s who were not even close to understanding what was going on. Well from what the others could tell, but Xerxes knew better. Reluctantly Italy helped the small child to his feet and stand on the ground firmly.

Italy glanced at the Lichtenstein and Romano who looked as nervous as him, if that were possible, then down at Xerxes. His head was down but his mouth seemed to be moving.

Maybe all of this would make sense soon, or at least they hoped.

"This is what happens when a world like mine and a world like your collide." Xerxes said, not sounding as feverish any more. He handed them each something then continued to speak.

"Laws are broken, wars start, time is replied again and again like some sort of cruel movie. Until we get this, the time were things actual meet up, were nothing is to later and nothing is to early, where people like you nations learn how to adjust to each other or perish with this quickly changing world of yours." He still sounded like the little boy from before, but with this odd feeling to his words. As if everything were making sense to them.

"….the choice is your own, you either start piecing your own memories together or die trying!" He suddenly snapped glancing back at the 2p!'s standing behind him.

"Us, side with them, no way in hell brat!" 2p!America snapped waving his bloody bat through the air with ease and bringing it down on the boy.

The nations automatically faced him, furious with his actions. Xerxes was just a boy, probable no older then nine years old and for him to do something unthinkable like that! Romano was about ready to attack for that when Finland stepped in front of him, practically freezing Romano in shock. Where did he come from?!

"I must admit, most of the things we heard…we didn't want to believe did we amigos?" Spain voice echoed off of various things as he walked up with Russia. "Then again, now we have no choice but to fight. Our guardian angel has been taken away."

"Guardian angel?" Lichtenstein echoed looking back at the Spanish nation with a confused expression.

"Da, Sky will explain things when we get back." Russia smiled innocently despite the pickaxe being rested on his shoulder like a toy.

"You guys should be paying attention to them." He pointed out suddenly becoming deathly serious. The three younger nations looked to se their 2p!'s as well as 2p!China, how were they not out numbered yet?! Romano took a step forward and held in a scream, he had bumped into something, or someone.

Slowly he looked down praying it was something only to be in for a big surprise. It was Xerxes, safe and sound as if his head wasn't almost caved in by 2p!America. 2p!Japan smirked as a solid line of silver past by their heads and almost hit him if he didn't block it with his own sword.

"Ah, so you did come, I wasn't sure if you would show up." 2p!Japan taunted the nation that stepped in front of them.

"I do not want to ever you talk again." Japan growled stepping in front of his 2p! not showing any sign of amusement at all.

"Your move, you sly bastard." Japan growled putting his sword at his neck.

* * *

Ohh, that is one ticked off Japan. Hmm, maybe you'll find out in the next chapter maybe you won't. Along with many other questions like, whats going on?Who is Spain and Russia talking about? and why is Japan ready to literally kill any 2p!he sees?

You will all just have to wait and see, I have a felling the end is coming coon, and it will shock all of you.


End file.
